Beauty from Pain
by candysweets
Summary: When Simba rescues a young heartsick girl, she'll learn to hope again. But what happens when tragedy strikes the lands of the pride? Help will arrive but will everyone be willing to except it? guest Star appearences from the cast of American Idol!
1. Tragic meeting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything expect my own character Melia (and any other unfamiliar names) so please no one form an angry mob and come after me… (Holds up lion plushie)

**This is set a few years after Simba's pride. Anything in Italics are the characters thoughts or memories but right now its just thoughts (Yeah I know that sounded confusing….lol) I won't beg for reviews but they are greatly appreciated and I really need to know how I'm doing… (And please no comments on my horrible grammar… I really am working on it I promise…)**

Heavy sheets of rain beat down upon the beautiful lands of the Pride. It seemed it would not be long before Kiara, Simba's daughter and heir to the thrown, and her mate, Kovu, a former outlander, would step up and take there place as new King and Queen of the pride and already it seemed a possible threat had already arose to the Kingdom. After the resent war between the outlanders and the members of pride rock, Times in the pride lands had been peaceful, that is, up until this point. When there were spreading rumors that the hyenas had found a new leader to lead them in rage against Simba's pride in an attempt to avenge Scar and his mate Zira who had been there former leaders. Each of the lion's hearts at one time were filled with hate and a destructive longing to rule until it eventually destroyed them both after each had failed to take over Simba's (who was Scars own nephew) Kingdom. However, unfortunately Scar had managed to succeed in murdering Simba's father Mufasa, which had brought a vast amount of grief upon the whole pride. Some had never quit moved on.

The disturbing news Timon and Pumba had brought back to the Kingdom from a supposedly reliable source only a few days ago, had everyone speaking of what they were going to do, how they were going to cope if the rumors were true. Even the Outlanders who, (most of them at least) had joined Simba's pride after the war. However, a few rebels of the dark pride refused to join Simba's side. They were too consumed with bitterness towards the Princess for killing Zira.

Presently, Simba spent his time pacing the grounds of the den, racking his brain on what to do about the possible arising threat to his family as well as his kingdom. In another part of the den, His mate Nala was busy talking over the situation with Kiara and Kovu, the future heirs to the thrown. They would need to learn how to deal with these types of situations when there would come a day when Simba and Nala would no longer be around to give them the advice they so desperately needed.

"What if this isn't something to be taken lightly?" Kiara protested, looking at her mother with eyes of determination. She was never one to sit back and let things go no matter how small they may have seemed and she new in her heart that this was certainly nothing that should be taken without great concern.

"Kiara your father and I are well aware that this is nothing to be taken lightly. But keep in mind that they are still just rumors at this point and even from reliable sources some rumors may not always be true." Her mother replied. Kiara scowled softly. "But mom they could be planning some sort of attack on us or a plot to get to our weakness moments and then attack!"

"But right now we have no way of knowing that Kiara…" she was cut off by a huge bang of thunder. The three looked towards the exit of the cave for a moment just in time to see flashes of lighting. It seemed it had been so long since they had, had a storm quit as bad as this. "There have also been rumors of hunters coming here..." Kovu mumbled after a moment of only the sound of the rain and the loud noises of the storm. It was his first time speaking since the conversation had started. Both of the lioness's eyes widened. It had been years since hunters were mentioned among the pride lands and the new threat had startled each of them.

"Hunters!?" Kiara gasped in disbelief. _Hunters here in the pride lands? But we've never had to deal with them before…why now?_ She said only in her thoughts.

"But they never come out this far!" added Nala, her eyes lit up with a new since of worry She new even better then Kiara that Hunters had never been one of the things they had to worry about in the passed. "Yeah well that's what Zazu said…he also said a few of the lioness's spotted them near the water hole the other day…" Kovu informed. It was true just yesterday, two young lionesses' who had ventured a little too far from pride rock to get a drink of water from the river had spotted two mangy looking figures whom they said to be hunters, both of the men were claimed to have been carrying guns.

"When did he tell you this?" Nala was anxious to know as many details as possible. The hyhenas were bad enough but this was almost too much to handle.

"This morning when everyone was still asleep…I was the only one up and I promised I would tell you"

"Where is Zazu now?" Kiara asked, looking around to see if the hornbill was anywhere in the den. The other two lion's did the same only to find he was nowhere in site. It wasn't like him to be out in the rain but the thought dropped when suddenly everyone gasped at the sounds of gunshots.

Simba turned his attention towards the exit of the cave. "Everyone, stay here… I don't want any of you to get hurt... I'm going to check it out" he commanded to everyone in the den, appearing around the corner he gave Nala, Kiara and Kovu a pleading look to listen to him knowing how persistent they could be especially when it came to situations such as this. Before anyone could stop him, he disappeared out into the rain determined to keep his family out of danger. Nala and the other lionesses among the pride stared after him, each with a look of concern and worry coming over their faces.

"Simba wait! Where are you going!?" Nala called after him but it was too late, she and Kiara ran out of the den with Kovu at there heals. They managed to reach the vary edge of pride rock just to catch a glimpse of the fleeing King. Simba was running towards a huge camouflaged vehicle. The sounds of faint cries and gunshots rang throughout the area, Though suddenly an unfamiliar voice was heard, one of a frightened girls, terror shown in her eyes as she struggled desperately to escape the grasp of a cruel mans arms, that of a hunters no doubt. A few men were struggling to drag her back in the vehicle but she wasn't about to go in without a fight. She looked over and seen a lion running towards her, she was sure she would most likely end up his dinner if she managed to get away but right about that moment, even the idea of becoming food for the lion seemed a better fate then being taken by the men. "LET ME GO!" she kept on screaming out protests but it seemed no use. The men would only continue to tease and taunt her until their were tears spilling down her face at the mere thought of never having the chance to escape. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she heard an ear piercing RAOR! Everything seemed to become a blur; she felt the man's grip on her loosen until she fell to the ground. Looking up she was barley able to catch a glimpse of the four men pulling away in their jeep with the loose skins of the unfortunate animals that had become their victims dragging behind. Tears clouded her vision at the thought. A few moments later she burst into hysterical sobs knowing this was it, her whole world ended here. She buried her face in the dirt waiting for the pain of the horrible teeth of the lion to dig deep into her neck. Though it never came, what came instead was the utter darkness of her mind slowly slipping into unconsciousness. She felt someone gently pick her up and place her on something soft. The girl struggled to open her eyes just to catch a glimpse of something golden but a moment later, they immediately shut. Rain pored heavily upon her motionless body though she couldn't feel a thing. Thunder roared once again followed by a huge flash of lighting.

A few hours later the girl began to stir at the sounds of muffled voices, they sounded concerned but how could this be? _Where am I? The lion already ate me didn't he? Am I dead? Is this heaven? No, why would people be worried about me if I were in heaven? Then this must mean I survived…. Well then, someone must have found me and after they fought off the lion, they took me to a hospital? So is that where I am in the hospital?_ Her head spun as she forced herself to open her eyes, her versioned blurred at first but soon everything around her began to come into focus. Her eyes widened at the site of lions, by the looks of it there was a whole pride of them standing around her as well as a, what looked to be, meercat and warthog. _How strange… don't lions usually eat meercats and warthogs?_ And that's when it hit her. If she were surrounded by a pride of lions wouldn't have they already eaten her also? She shook her head trying to reason the whole thing out in her mind. _Well then, I must be dreaming… yeah that's it I've got to be dreaming. This whole thing is just a strange dream and I'm going to wake up and tell everyone what a strange dream I had…_ but her thoughts were broke by the kind voice of the lion she hadn't realized she had been laying on. "Are you alright?" it was the same lion she had seen running towards her when the men were trying to kidnap her. She gasped, her eyes lit up with fear. _Oohhh this lions going to kill me for sure…_ She shot up quickly in panicked alarm but a few lionesses forced her to lay back down when she stumbled over a rock, the room around her began to spin once again. "Whe-Where am I? Who-Who are you? Aren't you going to eat me?" she stammered, wanting to run but unable to find the strength to lift her head from the lions fur.

"Whoa one question at a time first lets start by introductions I'm King Simba ruler of the pride lands and this is my wife Nala" Simba explained who had turned out to be the same lion who allowed her to lay against his side to keep warm. He gestured towards a kind older looking lioness and then to two younger ones, one had a dark mane and a red coat of fur and the other, a lioness, was a beautiful golden color. "And this is my Daughter Kiara and her mate Kovu"

The girl looked at them in disbelief; she had always had the ability to talk to animals ever since she could remember. However, to have been given the chance by fate to be this close to a lion was simply amazing. "I-I'm Melia…" she said quietly, "But one thing I don't understand is… why haven't you guys eaten me already?" this caused a roar of laughter to break out from among the crowd.

"Eat you now whatever gave you that idea?" Nala laughed a bit. But their were still lions near the back of the den who seemed to disprove of the King and Queen welcoming a human girl into the pride, they found the idea utterly disgusting and wrong in many different ways.

Melia looked around shaking her head in disbelief. She, as well as many of the original pride Landers, was oblivious to the tension among some of the others. "This isn't happening…there is no way this is really happening… and aren't you guys wondering why I can speak to you?" she said, resting her head back down against the lions warm fur to stop the room from spinning.

"To tell you the truth we've never actually gotten close enough to a human before to know…. Well most of us haven't anyways and the ones who did always sent rumors that they were terrible monsters, most of them we call hunters, who wanted to do nothing but cause evil upon any kind of animal or living creature they came across… other then their own species that is." Kovu spoke up, taking a few vigilant steps forward.

"Oh… well then again I guess I wouldn't expect you to have been that close to… ooohhh! I still can't believe this is happening!" she suddenly looked around almost in panic as if something had finally struck her. "This isn't suppose to be happening…I'm such an idiot!" tears sprang to her eyes; she tried stumbling to her feet but did not succeed. "Shhh… calm down" Simba shushed her rapping his warm body around her shivering form. "Everything is going to be alright… I promise." he remembered the first time Timon and Pumba had first met; they had taken him in, warmly offering him food and shelter for as long as he needed it. Something inside him told him that Melia was searching for the same thing as he was at the time…

"But…I did something horrible…" Melia whimpered. She felt the warmth of the lion's body and clung to him, it was obvious she was no older then 7 or 8 years old.

"Shhh…." Simba licked her cheek. He nuzzled her gently and within minutes, she had fallen back asleep.

"Oh Simba…she's only a child.…" Nala whispered, lying down beside her husband. Everyone else had already fallen asleep. "What do you think those horrible hunters wanted with her?"

Simba sighed. "Believe me Nala I wish I new… but for some reason she's blaming herself for whatever happened…she sounds just like I did the first time I met Timon and Pumba…" he whispered the last part almost inaudibly. "I blamed myself for my fathers death…" he looked away but it didn't seem to matter for somehow Nala always new what he was thinking, there were times she could even read him better then himself.

"But it wasn't your fault….it was _never_ your fault…please don't ever blame yourself again. If anyone's to blame it's that awful Uncle of yours… he was the one who even admitted to committing the murder the day you became the new King" she smiled faintly through the darkness. "You turned out to be a great King Simba…" she finally caught his gaze. Simba looked at her with haunted eyes. "But still not as great of King as my Father was…"

Nala's eyes softened. She always hated it when he would underestimate himself when she new he was so much more then what he would make himself out to be. "Your father was a great king indeed…but that doesn't mean you're any lesser of one" she nuzzled him gently before leaving him to ponder her words, with her head rested on her paws within minutes she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Simba let out a soft sigh, his wife's words still fresh in his mind. He carried his gaze over to the sleeping child clinging to his side. He new this girl needed someone to take care of her and he seemed to be the one she felt most comfortable around…. However, raising a human girl in the pride lands would be harder then anyone would have ever imagined.


	2. The horrible pain of goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing but my character Melia!

**Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers you guys are a huge inspiration to me and the ones who give me the courage to keep up with this story! (Well you guys and God without him this story wouldn't even exist so all the credit for creating this story really goes to him ) ) Thanks so much! Please continue to tell me how I'm doing and don't be afraid to be truthful as long as your kind about it lol (and I know I've been told I had terrible grammar but I really am trying…) **

**Authors note: **This time dreams and songs in _italics_

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

-Simple plan _Untitled_

The sun had yet risen in the pride lands. Rain clouds loomed above the sky from the past storm the other night, leaving a gloomy atmosphere among the land. Melia was still sound asleep completely exhausted from last nights events. After she was rescued, for once, she had drifted into a dreamless sleep that lasted almost the whole night… it was a nice break from the usual nightmares which would occur almost every night ever since she had watched that horrible horror movie her mother had told her not to. Although right now that was the least of her problems….

_A young Melia stared into the eyes of her mother, tears shining within her own. "Why can't you learn to be more like your sister Melia!?" she heard the harsh of her mother scream at her, it had always been this way ever since Katrina, her younger sister, was born. Now havoc seemed to reek throughout the house at the frequent arguments that would usually break out between Melia and the rest of her family. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was longer anyone's favorite in fact she was the reason for most of her family's strife. She tried ignoring the pain that pierced her heart though it was no use. After a moments pause Melia carried her gaze down to the floor of their one level house. "What if I don't want to be like Katrina…." She muttered bitterly, hurt glistened within her eyes. "You know Melia it would due you some good to listen to her. Maybe Katrina could teach you a thing or two about manners. What am I going to do with you? You're failing all of your classes, your teacher even had to call me three times last week to tell me you've been skipping out on class! You're almost eight and I don't even know who you are anymore…" Her mother's voice trailed off. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. With a soft cry, the little girl fled from the room, headed to her own. The one she was forced to share with her sister. She whipped around the corner and flew into the room, almost tripping over Katrina's toys on the way to her closet but she pressed on with all haste until she reached the door where she lost no time in getting it open, franticly pulling random clothing off different hangers and clumsily throwing them into a nearby suitcase. It was old and grey looking as if were a hundred years old but her parents hadn't much money to spend on such items. They were living in a pore part of Africa and it seemed they had grown especially low on money, which didn't help when Christmas was just around the corner._

_When Melia was finished packing she closed the suitcase with little difficulty and clutched the handle tightly within her hands. She just wanted an escape, Escape from all the sorrow…_

_She saw an open window and threw her suitcase outside before anyone noticed. She looked back behind, taking one last glance at the picture on her wall of her one of her dearest friends who had moved away, back to America, mere months ago, before climbing out herself. With her suitcase in hand, she took off as fast as her legs could carry her, knowing it would be hours before anyone noticed she was gone. Looking ahead, she felt as if her heart almost stopped beating when she realized a strange looking vehicle driving up to the house with five men in the seats who looked as if they were drunk. By now, she was too afraid to turn back so she kept on running. Taking a quick glance back, she was able to notice when the men parked and stepped out of their vehicle, that they were carrying guns. Tears sprang to Melias eyes; she saw a glimpse of her mother coming out of the house carrying her younger sister on her hip. Moments later, she heard a shrill scream followed by the sounds of gunshots. She heard her Fathers voice filled with a mix of anger and worry, he began to shout but the sound of his voice was cut off by the sound of gunfire going off a second time. Melia kept on running, the only thing she new to do, tears began poring down her cheeks in heavy sheets mixing in with the cold rain that began to fall only seconds later. She heard a cruel man's voice shout, "After her! Don't let her get away!" she increased in speed knowing the men who had most likely killed her parents were now going after her next, after all she was the one they wanted. Though it wasn't long before she tripped over a stump and fell to the ground, in an instant it seemed her whole world came crashing down, cold pitiless arms grabbed her around the waste, she was forced into a vehicle along with other men who held ceased her arms, preventing her from escape. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" she screamed, desperate for help, though none came, the jeep began pulling away and that's when she heard someone calling her name… the voice was that of a kind males…_

Melias eyes fluttered open and she shot up quickly, covered in cold sweat. All around her were worried faces of the pride of lions that had rescued her the other night from the terrible clutches of her captors. She just wanted to forget that any of it ever happened but the dream was still fresh in her mind, the terrible nightmare of the biggest mistake of her life or so it seemed. "Are you alright dear?" she heard the voice of a kind lioness ask who was standing near by. The girl opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a soft sob. Never in her life had she felt so miserable. She closed her eyes, wanting to escape somehow from the sadness that consumed her. She buried her face into Simbas fur, remembering him as the lion that had rescued her the night before, and began weeping almost uncontrollably. A low murmur of concern went throughout the crowd of lionesses and even a few scowls from the back where some of the former outlanders usually hung out. Simba ignored the voices of the crowd and instead kept his attention only on the ones who were around him which were his family. "Just let it out Melia…" he comforted, nuzzling her gently, he looked up at Kovu and gestured for him to get Rafiki to bring something for Melias fever she had gotten from being out in the cold pain. Kovu nodded, he and Kiara turned and went at once to find Rafiki, the wise old baboon who new much more about medicine then they did. When they returned Kiara was carrying in her mouth a good-sized leaf filled with some kind of liquid in it. "Here you are Simba," Kovu gestured to his wife.

"Here… drink this. It'll make you feel better after being out in the cold" Simba nodded his thanks to Kovu before taking the leaf from his daughter's mouth and handing it to Melia. She took it in her hands carefully after she had forced herself to stop from crying, studying it over for a moment before taking a drink. It tasted of sweet fruit mixed with a little bit of water. "What is it?" she sniffled quietly, resting her back against the King's side.

"It is a remedy Rafiki has made, it helps reduce fevers," Kiara explained, standing a little off to the side. Melia pushed the thought of who Rafiki was away as she finished her drink, setting the leaf down on the floor of the den. "Thanks...but I really don't deserve this…" Tears burned her eyes but this time she pushed them back.

"What do you mean? Of course you do deary why wouldn't you?" Nala's soft voice said. She looked at her with caring eyes.

"No…I don't! You don't know what I've done…" Melia bit her lip, her heart wrenched at the memories. "I...I... ran away from home… and now I'm not even sure if my family, any of them, are alive! And it's all my fault!" she took a deep breath, just wanting to find a way to end the pain. "I couldn't even stop them…."

"Couldn't stop who?" Simba asked patiently keeping his tone gentle.

"Those men… those awful horrid men… The hunters I mean! The-They came to my house, I saw them when I was I looked back, and the next thing I heard were gunshots and my mothers screaming..." she fought to keep from bursting into tears. "And… now I don't even know if I'll ever see her again…"

Simba had heard enough. He could already guess what happened, knowing that now more then ever Melia would need someone to take on the role of parenting…. that someone was him…he new that soon Kiara and Kovu would have cubs of their own to take care of, and no one else would want the burden of raising a human child. Besides he had taken quit a likeness to the girl, for some reason she reminded him a little of himself when he was younger. However, no one could have foretold the events that would take place to bring them closer together.

"Shh… alright that's enough my dear…I know it hurts." He said softly, trying to ease her pain in the slightest way possible. He new how horrible the pain of grief was and at times, it was even worse to have to talk about. "I'm so sorry to hear that the hunters have destroyed your family. It will hurt for a while and may even seem unbearable at times but I promise you that someday things won't always seem so bad…. Trust me I used to feel the same way… my Father, also died when I was just a cub…. I learned that running away from your problems won't make them go away… you want to know what else I learned?" he added noticing a few fresh tears escaping from her eyes. "That no matter what he would always be with me…" he pulled her closer to him with his paw just letting her cry into his mane. "Your family, all of them, I can promise, will always be with you… even when it seems that the stars won't ever shine again…," he whispered softly in the frail girl's ear. At this point all Melia could do was sob her heart out, her body began to shake, only this time with a heavy burden of grief resting upon her shoulders. It would take more then time to heal the wounds of the horrible loss of the ones she loved the most. "I promise you Melia… your mother will always be with you… as well as all of those dearest to your heart… I'm sure they don't blame you for what happened… it's not your fault," Simba continued, remembering the words his wife said to him the other night.

"But it is my fault!" Melia protested her voice muffled from the lion's mane. "They were after_ me!_ I know they were! They found out that…" However, she did not get to finish for at that moment a loud sound of gunfire went off not far away from the den.

Melia gasped, she froze as fear rapped itself around her heart. Panic seemed to strike the hearts of the lion's and everyone began talking at once discussing how they were going to handle the hunters if any of them were to get close enough to the den to become more of a threat. The crowd only went silent when Simba let out a quiet roar. He gestured for Kovu to handle the problem, it was apart of his training for he would need to learn how to handle different situations similar to this when he became the new King of the pride lands.

Kovu gulped feeling a wave of nervousness wash over him. Kiara looked over at him giving a reassuring look and that is what seemed to be what gave him the courage to do what he was about to.

"Al-Alright everyone" he carried his gaze to look out at the crowd, trying to keep his voice steady. "No one is going anywhere unless they are accompanied with at least three other lioness's we'll pick a certain group to go out and get the food and they must return to pride rock right after they've finished the hunt.. We're going to need everyone to stay at pride rock until we're certain the hunters are gone." After he was finished, Simba looked over at him giving a warm smile.

"Well done Kovu" he nodded in thanks before looking out at the lionesses. "Does everyone agree to this?"

"Yes your Majesty of course" Pumba finally spoke up giving a low bow in respect to the King. The other lionesses seemed to exchange uncertain glances but in the end, they had no other choice then to agree.

"I'm going to…. Get Melia something to eat. I'm sure she must be hungry by now." Kovu turned to Simba giving a nervous grin. "Don't worry I'll be right back." he added quickly seeing Kiara's look of concern. With that, he disappeared out of the den. "Me King? They've got to be kidding me…," the lion muttered under his breath before leaping down the stone steps that led to a path that would lead him down to the river. "I'll never be a true King…" He continued down the path with a million things running through his head. Truth be told he was nowhere near ready to take up his role as the next King and he feared the day Simba would tell him that it was time.


	3. The hope that comes with Christmas

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own anything but my character Melia!

**Thank you ever so much to my wonderful reviewers! You guys have been so kind in your reviews about not commenting on my grammar specialness (heh, although I don't mind comments as long as their constructive criticism) please continue to tell me how I'm doing and how you guys like the story! **

**Note:** Yes, I know their may be Christian references in this chapter and may be in farther ones but I would really appreciate it if you would all respect my beliefs about Christmas being the Birth date of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

After a few months went passed, Melia's emotional wounds slowly began to heal; it would get to the point where she would begin to talk a little more even to some animals she wasn't vary familiar with. After a few years had gone by, she was slowly beginning to grow into a beautiful young teenage with a tender heart and an ever-growing love of animals. After all, Simba had raised her from age eight to the age she was now which was almost 13. All through the years, He would always reassure her at times when the grief of it all seemed unbearable, that it was okay to cry, something she had rarely received from her birth parents. She had grown to think of him as so much more then just a friend or mentor. He was the one who helped her get through another day when nothing seemed as if it would ever be the same again, and in a since, that was true but the Burden seemed to grow a little lighter with the reassurance that she wasn't going through this alone. She new he would always be there to help her survive the trials of the great circle of life.

However, their were always the times when some of the former outlanders would always occasionally come up and say something to convince her that she would never be a true part of pride. Even then Simba with the help of Nala, Kiara and Kovu, would always protect the young child by putting the lioness's in their place. Melia was more then thankful for her new family's support without it she would not have been able to stand through another minute of another day.

However, there was something she new that they didn't, something she had kept from them ever since that night when she was rescued. There were times when she had tried to tell them before but could never seem to find the right words to say; she was terrified of what would happen if they ever found out why the hunters were after her.

Thankfully, months after there occasional attacks, the hunters had finally given up or so it seemed. There hadn't been any signs of gunfire ever since their last attack when they had managed to kill a young lioness. Even the threats of the hyenas seemed to have subsided for the time being as most of them had run off to afraid to go anywhere near pride rock after what they had witnessed from a distance that night when the hunters almost succeeded in kidnapping Melia.

Somehow however, Melia's greatest fear was that one day the hunters would return when they least expected it and she couldn't bear the horrible thought of being responsible for anything that would happen to any of the lion's she had learned to love with all her heart.

"Is something bothering you Melia?" Simba asked slightly concerned. She hadn't said anything for the past hour. It was the twelfth month of the year and only a few days off from her Birthday, which had miraculously landed upon the day of Christmas Eve itself. Over the years, Melia had introduced the pride to the best Holiday of the year, which just so happened to be Christmas. Although they had been familiar with the holiday before, she had brought up a new meaning of Christmas, which was the meaning of Christ's birth.

When she had first told the pride the story of how Jesus Christ was born in a manger, many of them had asked why she didn't believe in Santa Clause instead as most children did. Her answer was simple. She said that it was because Santa had never granted her any of her wishes and because of that, she never thought of him to be real. Where as, the story about Jesus in the manger seemed to bring a renewed hope every time she heard it.

"Oh nothing… just thinking about Christmas..." She answered staring at the floor. They could hear the voices of the different lion's of the pride around them. Everyone seemed to be talking of what they were going to do for Christmas and the different presents they were going to get for the ones dearest to their hearts.

Simba sat down beside her but before he could say anything, he looked up seeing his daughter walking towards him with Kovu at her side. "Daddy what do you think we should get you and Melia for Christmas?" Kiara asked obvious excitement in her tone.

"Oh I don't know maybe she would like a nice doll or other kind of little kid's toy…" he smiled teasingly. "And as for my present goes I already have everything I could ask for right here" he nuzzled her, then reached down and licked Melia on the cheek while giving a smile towards Nala.

"Oh daddy there has to be something," Kiara giggled softly. "Oh well if you won't tell us then we'll just have to think of something you'll least expect...and Melia we already have a pretty good idea of what to get you" she smiled, giving the girl a wink when she thought Simba wasn't looking. Her eyes shined in the light of the sun making its way in from the entrance of the den. It had always been that way. Simba would never ask for anything but the love of his family yet somehow they always found something special to give him even now when Kiara and Kovu had stepped up as the new King and Queen of the pride lands. Kovu had become a more confident King with the support of his wife and so far, Kiara was turning out to be a truly gifted Queen.

Simba chuckled a little from the comment. He watched his daughter walk out of the den with Kovu to bring home the hunt for dinner. It was every King and Queens job to bring home the food for the family and Kiara and Kovu were no exception. He turned back to Melia who he noticed seemed to be mindlessly drawing in the dirt with a small stick she had found.

"Come on Melia you can tell me… what's wrong?" By now, he had learned to see through all of her masks and she new it.

Melia sighed quietly. "Well… it's just… I guess… Christmas used to be the only time I felt really truly happy…and once it was over that happiness seemed to disappear… why is that?" she looked up at him confusion and a since of a feeling of lost in her eyes.

Simba seemed to ponder the thought over in his mind before answering. "Maybe it's because Christmas brings a since of magic into the air… and no one wants that magical feeling to go away… here why don't we take a walk?" he stood up shaking his mane, the effect seemed to make Melia giggle a bit. She grabbed her coat from her open suitcase the one she had found on the ground merely a day after her rescue and the true miracle of it all was that everything in it had turned up amazingly dry. By now, she had grown out of all of her old clothing in the suitcase except for the one hoody, which she had grabbed by mistake when she was franticly throwing cloths into the suitcase. All of her newer clothing was hand stitched by Rafiki who had turned out to be a wise old baboon, assisting in many different ways of raising Melia throughout the years of her childhood.

"You warm enough?" Simba asked once she had gotten her black hooded coat on and the two were about to head out into the freezing cold wind. Snow had not yet began to fall but with the temperature dropping, the possibilities of snow were growing higher every day and many were expecting a white Christmas, something Melia was yet to experience.

She nodded burying her hands in his mane for warmth as they walked outside the den and down the steps of pride rock. On their way, they passed Timon and Pumba who were busily trying to finish their Christmas list to Santa whom they still believed in despite Melias protests.

"And a new pair of slippers… and all the bugs we can eat! Oh and ah especially remember to bring extras of the crunchy ones!" Timon continued writing his list with Pumba beside him, each were wearing silky red scarfs around their necks. "Aw, but Timon! Why do we always have to ask for extra crunchy ones?" Pumba whined, looking at his friend in displeasure.

"Ah Pumba ya big muke! Haven't I told you this before? It's always the crunchy ones that make the better meal!"

Simba listened to the voices of his friends fade off into the distance with each passing step he and Melia took that was farther away from the base of pride rock.

The little girl chuckled to herself at the faint sounds of meercat and warthogs argument. "Timon and Pumba… they are quit a pair huh?" Simba smiled thinking back on the memories he had spent with the two. After all, they were the ones who raised him after his Father passed away.

"But you gotta love 'em... at least that's what you always tell me." Melia grinned, looking around she admired the beautiful scenery. However, as they walked on her face began to fall in dismay when they came upon a place unlike the rest of the land. It seemed dry and barren as If it rain had not fallen there for years. "Whoa…. What happened here?" she asked, looking around, a wave of sadness came over her just from the site.

Simba followed her gaze with sorrow filling his own eyes. He new where they were for that was exactly how he planned it. "This is what I wanted to show you Melia… remember your question about why we feel the way we do when Christmas is over?" she nodded. "See how this spot of land is different from the rest? Well sometimes life can feel as dry and barren as this land. For some of us it's hard to cope with some of the things the circle of life gives to us and happiness seems to far away... so when something like Christmas comes around it seems to give the world a renewed hope like if someone word to spread good seed on this land and then water it and give it the proper care to grow. But then afterwards, after a certain season is over the grass disappears and someone stops caring for it...That's what it can feel like when Christmas is over… it feels like we have to wait a whole other year to experience the green grass… the happiness everyone longs for with all there hearts." He explained silent tears hidden behind the gentle smile he wore upon his face.

Melia could see the pain in his glossy eyes; the same filled her own blue ones. Never in her life had she found someone who related to her in so many different ways.

For a while she just stood there taking in what all was said. Finally, she looked up at him. A silent tear slipped down her left cheek. "So I guess its just life… nothing good ever lasts for long huh? Were just blessed Christmas comes at least once every year..." she struggled hard to keep the shakiness out of her voice. "But the saddest part is even the magic of Christmas doesn't always come every single year… there are some years it doesn't even feel like its Christmas…" tears hung in her eyes though she wouldn't let them fall. "An-and some families don't even to get to have one…" she added, memories flooded her mind, trying to come back to haunt her but she shoved them aside just trying to forget.

"You want to know something? Even when Christmas no longer feels magical…. Just remember that it's not about all of the gifts and presents…" he winked at her before looking back at the land before them. "It's about the love that we share so that maybe someone else can see the true meaning of it also…"

"You mean like the story I told you?" she questioned in which Simba responded with a gentle chuckle.

"Exactly… anything is possible on Christmas Melia" He smiled. Looking up he could see the sun just beginning to set beyond the horizon. "We should get back… it's getting late and Kovu and Kiara should be back with dinner by now and we don't want to be late for Rafiki… you remember how he gets when your late for his cooking?" he smirked kindheartedly before turning back where they could see a faint glimpse of pride rock off in a faraway distance. Melia chuckled a little, letting Simba's words sink into her heart. She always loved the talks they would have many times they were what kept her from giving up.

However, right as they began to walk back, Melia froze at the sound of an engine coming up from behind followed by the bright lights of a strange kind of vehicle….

**Authors note:** Hehe, yeah I know evil cliffhanger! But that only creates more suspense for you guy's to want to know what happens next…lol so please don't form an angry mob and come after me!


	4. You can't run from the past

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but my character Melia!

**Thank you ever so much to my wonderful continual reviewers! You guys have encouraged me so much in the continuation of this story! I'm so glad you seem to like it so far! As always, please continue to tell me how I'm doing and how you guy's like how the plotline of the story is going! (Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors)**

**Note**: Thoughts are in _italics_

Simba stepped in front of Melia ready to protect her if need be. Although he had grown weak in his aged years, he was willing to do anything to keep his family out of harms way. He had already proven this the night he heroically ran out into the raging storm to rescue Melia; even then, he placed his own life in danger to save her. The young pre-teen gasped, Melia put her hand up as if to shield her eyes from the almost blinding headlights of the vehicle. Fear clutched her heart, a million thoughts began racing through her head. _Oh no…. no…. this can't be happening… not now… they can't have come back…._ she shook her head as if to clear her mind. Tears heated her eyes; she edged close to Simba almost afraid to breath.

The vehicle finally stopped and out stepped six shaggy looking figures. Melia recognized them at once, they were the same enemies who had tried kidnapping her so many years ago and now they were back only they had brought unwelcome company along with them.

"Well…well…well what have we here? If it isn't the little girl who can talk to animals? And who's this she has with her? A lion perhaps? This wouldn't happen to be the same lion who made a fool out of me all those years back... would it?" They heard the cruel voice of one of the men sneer; he started walking towards them with some sort of gun held in his hand. The other men followed slowly behind him with guns of their own clutched tightly within their grasp.

Simba growled protectively, keeping Melia behind him, he started backing up slowly. "Just stay behind me...," he whispered keeping his eyes locked on the men as if they were his prey. Melia whimpered feeling horrible inside for being the cause of the hunter's intrusion. Her greatest and most desolated fear was finally coming to past. Somewhere deep inside she wished she could turn back time and make it all disappear, even if it meant that she would have had to face the hunters on her own. "I'm so sorry Simba…" It was the only thing she managed to whisper in a low almost inaudible tone, barley able to keep her voice steady. Terror sprang itself upon her face when the men began to moving closer.

"No ones making a fool out of me this time… instead of killing you I've decided to make you apart of my circus… since you can talk to animals you and your little, err, should I say rather _huge_ friend here are going to make me the riches circus man in the world!" The head ring Master leaned his head back and laughed manically. They were able to tell who he was just from his appearance. The others joined in, most of them only having half a mouth full of teeth. The remaining ones they had left either were rotting terribly or had several cavities growing in each of them.

Simba's growl grew louder. A fire of anger and sorrow lit up his eyes though he feared what might become of him and Melia being so far away from home without anyone to help them face the enemies. Melia took a deep breath, bighting her lip she glared at the circus men, the sorrow in her eyes turning to bitter anger. She new her secret was out, they wanted her because of her amazing ability to talk to animals, how they had found this information out was one summer day when her mother had taken her over to volunteer to help out a nearby animal shelter.

"Look alright I don't care what you do to me… you can take me and force me to join your stupid circus ok just please… Don't take Simba to…" She choked out, looking away; she could barley stand to see the look on her dearest friend's golden face.

"Awww isn't that sweet…" The leader taunted, looking to the others who created a wave of mocking laughter. "Sorry sweetheart but that ain't how it works in circus life… life ain't fair… never has been and never will be…" his voice was as cold as ice.

The last thing Melia remembered was seeing a glimpse of the men closing on them; she heard the loud sound of a roar followed by a flash of gold. Looking over she saw the faint vision of a few lioness's running there way, the sound of Simba's voice, then a bunch of voices talking at once, she couldn't tell which was which but it didn't matter for Moments later she had no other choice then to close her eyes letting the darkness consume her…

What awoke her was the feeling of icy cold water splashed upon her face. She looked around, finding to her utter revulsion, there were bars all around her. She was in some sort of cage, the flooring covered in nothing but hay. A young woman with a kind face, who looked to be in her late twenties smiled down at her, "Well hello there and who might you be?" she greeted. Her hair was a dull medium brown running only a little passed her shoulders.

"Why should I tell you?" Melia snapped. Looking around franticly her eyes searched for only one person.

"Now now no need to be snappy" she placed a damp cloth on the girl's forehead. "If it makes you feel any more comfortable my name is Sheila. Now just what exactly are you looking for?"

"It's not a matter of _what_ I'm looking for it's _who_ I'm looking for!" Melia retorted. Her hatred towards this place, wherever it was, grew each passing minute.

"Alright then_ who_ are you looking for?" Sheila asked, though Melia failed to notice the kindness in her eyes.

Melia sighed she figured if she ever wanted to gain the information she needed she would at least have to tell somebody no matter who it may be. Reluctantly she turned her head to face her. "I'm looking for Simba the lion who I was with minutes ago… please tell me you've seen him!" by the look on Sheila's face she could tell that most likely she wasn't going to like the answer but she needed to know.

"Oh you mean the lion Katash ordered to be tranquilized?" By the tone in her voice, one could have misunderstood the meaning of this.

"Who's Katash? And what does tranquilize mean?" she asked with concern lit eyes, nervous to know the answers.

"Katash is the Ring Master; he is also a hunter and runs this circus that your about to be in, and don't worry your friend will be fine. Tranquilize just means temporary put to sleep. He'll only feel as if he had been knocked out, exactly the way you felt when you woke up" the woman explained, dabbing her forehead with the cloth.

When Melia caught a glimpse of it, she saw the rag stained with crimson. "Am I bleeding?" she asked quickly putting a hand to her head.

"Don't do that!" Sheila exclaimed softly, bringing her hand down away from her forehead. "You were injured when Katash and his men were struggling to bring you and the lion's into the carts"

Suddenly it was if a light bulb had gone off in her brain at the mention of this. "Wait a minute… carts? You mean Simba is in another cart?" she got up despite the woman's protests and ran to the edge of the cage. Clutching the bars, she caught a glimpse of other cages that were riding on top of wooden carts much like her own.

She was met by the sad faces of animals of all kinds, each with a facade of miserly woven into there appearance behind the bars of the cages that bound them from the joys of freedom. Melia's face went pale; she scanned their surrounding with her eyes, gasping as she caught a faint glimpse of a golden lion trapped behind the bars of a cold steel cage. "Simba…" she whispered, a lost and lonely feeling began to overcome her. Sitting in a cage beside him were his mate and the one who had served much like a mother to her throughout the years, Nala and a few other lioness's who she recognized belonged to the pride, including Queen Kiara.

"Nala….? Kiara…? No…" Melia shook her head in disbelief. Nothing would let her ignore the stinging pain in her heart that told her that she was to blame for their capture. Looking over she spotted in a cage beside Kiara's, a lion with a shining black mane. It was Kovu; the freedom that was so rightfully his had now become a resent memory as it had so many of the others there.

Melia couldn't bear the thought of looking into any of her family's eyes so she turned away, letting a few tears slip down her cheek. "I've got to do something before…" but she was but off by the sounds of distant men's voices talking among themselves. Their voices too muffled for interpretation. Suddenly they stopped and she felt herself jerked backwards as the wheels of the wooden cart creaked forwards.

Melia did not even bother to pick herself up. Instead, she hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin apathetically on her knees; she stared at the floor, letting silent tears of melancholy slip down both sides of her cheeks.

Sheila looked over at her with empathy overcoming her expression. "Come now dear life's not that bad off living in the circus… it pays well enough to get by anyways"

Melia hardly even attempted to look up at her. "You don't get it do you?" she tried to keep the bitterest out of her tone but to no avail. "I'm not getting paid alright? I was taken here by force by some stupid idiots who want me because they found out I have the ability to talk to animals... they think I'm a freak and they're going to take advantage of me by making their selves rich…" she took a deep breath. "And it's my fault that they not only managed to kidnap me but my family as well... they don't deserve this I do…"

"Oh darling it's not your fault..." Sheila began but the furious pre-teen cut her off.

"Yes it is Sheila alright! Just except the fact that it is and move on with your life!" Melia shouted sullenly before getting up and storming over to a dark isolated corner where she sat down and pulled her knees back to her chest. "Just leave me alone…I've caused enough trouble…" she breathed in deeply trying to calm herself but only ended up bringing herself into heavy tears. Hatred burned inside her, hatred towards herself for failing to be what she should have. She buried her face in her knees longing to hide away from her surroundings. Away from the guilt that haunted her dreams when she fell asleep at night.

Sheila had decided to stay on the opposite end of the corner. Not wanting to upset the girl anymore then she had already. "You'll feel better in the morning dear… tomorrow you start your first day of circus life." She said mainly to herself knowing Melia had not heard her even if she had it would have only made things worse.


	5. Faltered trust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and plot… everything else belongs to someone else! **

**Well, since there were no reviews on the last chapter I hope people are still enjoying this story lol. As always, I won't beg for reviews, but I would like to know how I'm doing and your guy's thoughts about how the story is going...) (I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't mind constructive criticism just please make sure to be nice)**

Melia had cried herself to sleep the other night, unable to think of nothing but the resent past events, cold cruel voices haunted her dreams; never had she longed to hear the gentle voice of Simba singing over her or the soft once of Nala reassuring her that it was only a dream. She hated to face the horrible reality that would face her the moment she opened her eyes. Never in her life had treasured the escape of sleep more then now, even her nightmares seemed a better fate then waking up to the sunlight beaming in on her face. Just when it seemed things were finally starting to look up tragedy had finally caught up to her.

Christmas was planned to be a treasured time of year, a time where everyone was surrounding by family and friends, the ones who loved them the most. Instead, Melia as well as so many others forced to live in the circus had to endure turmoil and calamity.

Sheila had already awoken and was now fixing the young girl breakfast, despite the treatment she had received from Melia the other night she could understand why she was the way she was, after Katash had so cruelly ripped her away from the only family she had ever known which was Simba and his pride.

In a cart not to far down, locked in a caged prison lay Simba and Nala, each of their cages turned to face the other. Last night had been one of the roughest nights of their lives. Simba felt horrible for failing to protect his family and had spent the whole night beating himself up inside for the horrors of events that he, in reality, could do nothing to prevent yet still he had protested against Nala and Kiara's desperate attempts of counseling him. He blamed himself when he heard Melia's soft distant whimpers in the middle of the night as results of the horrible images if her nightmares. It broke his heart knowing that he was powerless to reach her. No matter how hard he tried to break the steel bars of the cage it had been no use, finally with much convincing from the others, he had given up and let the tiredness weighing down his eyelids finally win the battle.

Simba had still not woken up and his wife was beginning to grow worried. Nala new he had stayed up almost the whole night and was naturedly exhausted but when she and Kiara had tried everything in their power to wake him and to, if nothing else, ease their concern, and received no reply, it only seemed to feed to the worry inside their hearts.

A terrible fear overcame their hearts and Nala, now frantic with worry, was now talking Simba's condition over with Vatani and a few other lioness's who were with the hunting party when Kovu had sensed danger, turning the group into a rescue party instead.

"He won't wake up…I've already tried…" Nala continued. One look into her eyes showed her hearts true alarm.

Vatani glanced over at Simba, the more she examined him she began to notice a flaw in his breathing. His chest would rise and fall rapidly then begin to grow slower as if there were a struggle in his attempts of gaining breath. "Shh… listen…" when everyone was quiet, the lion's could hear the soft moans of wheezing in the former Kings breathing pattern.

"What could be wrong with him?" Kiara asked being the first to speak after the brief silence had fallen among the members of her pride.

"No one can be sure at this point…," answered Vatani seeing the look in Nala's eyes. "Who knows what those awful monsters could have done to him..." she spat out last part bitterly.

"You don't think it was they're fault… do you?" Nala asked holding the same worried tone.

"I wouldn't doubt it… I have had friends who were sent away to the circus, some have even escaped to inform me of the dangers that dwell here…" Kovu chimed in, keeping his gaze on the floor as if he were in deep thought. "They'll stop at nothing to get you to do what they tell you to in shows…"

"But Simba hasn't even performed yet…and as far as I know they haven't told any of us what they wanted us to do yet…" Kiara looked at him in uneasy question. It was true; in fact, they were yet to reach their destination.

"But he was fine before he came here… why is this happening now?" Nala's voice filled with confusion.

"Because that's just the way life is…. Nothing is fair Nala... it never has been…tragedy comes unexpectedly and at most times it almost always comes when it seems your hanging on by a thread making it all the harder to cope with…" Vitani said. Memories of the past flooded her mind.

"But Melia needs him… without Simba her whole world would be lost… and so would mine" She whispered the last words almost inaudibly.

"I know Nala..." Vatani carried her gaze to the new Queen of the pride lands. "But don't neither of you be getting carried away we still don't know how serious this is for sure… lets just continue to hope and pray for the best and see what happens when he wakes up…"

The two nodded, knowing Vatani was right. Nala sighed a few moments later and walked over to stare out at the other cages and carts surrounding them. The cart Melia was in was slightly nicer then the others since it was build to house Sheila, though little did the girl realize that the kind lady had let her stay with her instead of being forced to stay into one of the older ones, alone with a dozen prized pigs. "Oh Melia if only you new…" the lioness whispered. A single tear from her left eye slipped down her face as grief clung to her heart.

Sheila looked out the window, although her lodging was more of a cage it was the only thing she claimed her own. Her gaze caught the attention of a few lioness's whom she hadn't noticed were looking her way. Concerned agony seemed to house the expressions plastered upon their faces. One of them seemed to be keeping an eye on her. The lioness seemed to appear older then the rest but still youthful only in spirit.

She sighed, no matter how long she had been there, the sad faces of the animals never ceased in breaking her heart. Finally, she could take no more and looked away though not before noticing the one golden male whose breathing seemed strained for some reason or another.

The thought was still fresh in her mind when she turned her eyes upon Melia, still curled in the corner snuggled in a bail of hay and reluctant to wake up.

"Come one sleepyhead your going to have to wake up sooner or later...you wouldn't want to miss breakfast would you?" Sheila walked over to her and attempted to wake her by gently shaking her shoulders.

Melia let out a slight groan before turning over, she had heard all of the words spoken to her though was still reluctant to open her eyes. _I wonder what we get to eat in prison…_ she thought indignantly. However, she finally opened her eyes at the threat of facing yet another cold bucket of ice water pored over her as she remembered happening last night. Reluctantly she hauled herself off the floor and over to the small table looking as if it were only meant for one, where Sheila was waiting for her with her breakfast set out before her on the table.

"So Melia is it?" Sheila was the first to break the piercing silence between them. The young girl looked up from her untouched plate, her eyes widened with shock. "How did you know my name…?" she raised an eyebrow, keeping her tone curt.

"Why Katash told me your name when we were talking early this morning… how else would I have known? It's not as if I have the ability to talk to those lion's of yours like they say you can." Sheila replied calmly taking a bight of pancake.

"And you talk to Katash often…?" Melia scowled. Bitterness welled within her by the vary thought.

"Well Melia I don't exactly have a choice if I want to make any kind of money at all… he provided me a place to stay here in the circus so the least I can do is speak to him. He's really not that bad… at least not to people he doesn't have much care for animals but he won't beat you or anything like I'm sure you've heard in all of the children's storybooks…" Sheila took a sip of her drink while she awaited the girls reply.

Melia stared at the eggs, pancake and biscuit still on her plate. Reluctant to reveal her past to anyone she was not fully accustomed too, and had gotten to know well enough that she could feel comfortable trusting. "How can you say he's really not that bad after he admitted to having no feelings for animals?" she shot at her through clinched teeth. Memories of her family's loss resurfaced her mind. She new Katash did not have any more regard for humans then he did animals. He had proved it the night he ripped her blood family away. Ever since then she had decided against trusting anyone but the ones closest to her. However, it made it hard for her to make new friends...

Sheila sighed and by the haunted look in her eyes, Melia could tell she was not sharing her true feelings. "Alright maybe he is that bad…" she said quietly, setting down her fork. "But he was the only one who took me in when I lost everything… So this is how I'm repaying for it… he said that I could stay here as long as I performed in the circus…"

Melia couldn't understand how anyone could become as desperate as to retreat to Katash for facilitate. "Even if you were desperate, why would you ever accept an offer from such a horrible stupid man who cares about no one but himself!?" She spat out, unable to take anymore she turned away in an attempt of hiding the tears that reflected in her eyes.

Sheila hesitated a few moments before answering. Tears sprang to her eyes and she carried her gaze to the floor. "I was… scared alright! I was younger then and didn't know what else to do… when my job fell through I lost everything. The house, my kids… my husband left me because I wasn't doing a good enough job in keeping up the income! So that's when I decided to come here… the circus just happened to be in town then and I needed a job… a place to stay… and anywhere was better then living on the streets.." She took a deep breath. "I was stupid to come here, I know but… there's no changing the past. I might as well just except the fate given to me and move on with life…so thats what I've been doing... this place may not be the best but at least its something..."

Melia stood up and walked over to the window. She bit her lip to stop the moisture from slipping down her cheeks. Her guilt had finally caught up to her when she heard the woman's story and realized the way she had treated her when she had done nothing but show her kindness. "I would rather have nothing... Why not do something about changing the future… Why not leave this place? You don't have to willingly lay down and except the fate given to you… you have a choice weather or not you want to fight for a better future…Why not take that choice?" Her voice trembled. She finally gained the courage to look up, faced with Sheila's helpless expression.

"I… don't know… sometimes I think that maybe things will get better for me here… but it never does… I really don't know why I never left… I guess it's because of fear… I was afraid that I wouldn't make it out there... I already failed once…" She sniffed quietly, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her silver blue dress. The one she normally wore when she was done with shows.

"Sheila you have to at least try…. This circus has become your prison… it's become the animal's prison… How long are you going to just sit here and do nothing while all of you slowly waste away to nothing because in here life is meaningless! I can't imagine it being any different with someone like Katash for a leader… Trust me… I'm not sure about life in the city but anything's got to be better then this…" Melia struggled to keep her voice steady. She only hoped that somehow, her words were getting through to her and as time slowly passed, it seemed they had.

Deep inside Sheila could not ignore the fact that the girl was right… everything she had been true. For so many years she had spent in the circus it never had seemed to have any meaning due to the treatment they received from Katash and his men who would often go out hunting to bring back different animals to force to be in the show or to make into coats and such.

"After all you've been through… how can you still remain so strong? For a girl of such young age you sure have a lot of courage I'll give you that…"

"If you new me better I think you would choose your words a little more carefully…" Melia shook her head giving a slight scowl, this time not directed towards Sheila, but towards herself. "I'm anything but strong… I lost the only family I've ever known…and I've got no one to blame but myself. Simba was the only one I could really talk to…he promised he would never leave me… I…don't want to face life without him and the pride…" her voice broke off into soft sobs and she turned away unwilling to reveal her tears to the stranger who had just shared apart of her life story with her.

Sheila looked at the floor, listening to the girls sobs reminded her of passed memories when she used to long for some sort of escape from the horrors of circus life. She didn't want Melia to suffer the same fate she did…

"What if I told you there was a way for you to be with your family, the lion's I mean, apart from shows?" she asked, keeping her tone quiet.

Melia barely even attempted to look up. However, the faintest glimmer of hope seemed to appear in her eyes.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Sheila looked around as if to make sure no one heard. "Because Katash gave me a spare chain of key to the animals cages… I'm the one in charge of feeding them…" She smiled. A hint of a mischief made its way into her grin. She discussed the plan over with Melia and the two decided that late that night when everyone had fallen asleep that is when they would put their plan into motion….


	6. The plan of escape

**Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing but my character Melia and any other unrecognizable characters; everything else belongs to someone else!**

**Thank you so much to anyone who's still reading this, and I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter…life's started to get hectic again…lol oh and as usual, I'm sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes..**

That night two girls, one older then the other, stood outside the wooden cart that incarcerated them to the camp of the circus. Melia peered around the corner from her safe haven behind Sheila's 'mobile home' to make sure that no one was awake. When she felt she was sure it was safe, she gestured for her newfound friend to bolt across to the cages that enslaved the pride members of her family. It had finally grown dark enough to where everyone had already fallen asleep and the two could carry out the plans they had spoken of earlier on that day. They were camping on the side of the seemingly endless dirt rode of the beautiful plains of Africa, though for some it only brought heartache knowing that soon it would only be a distant memory.

Katash had already informed them of what their roles would be in the different shows playing throughout the performance of the circus. Melia was to speak to the different lion's who were to be brought out, telling them exactly what to do with different items she would be given without showing the audience any hint of trickery. One of her performances included commanding one of the lion's to rap its mouth around Sheila's (who was to be her assistant) neck, then release, of course the woman was terrified of even attempted it, though tried letting herself be reassured by what Melia had told her about the gentleness the lion's often expressed.

Presently though, the two had much worse problems to worry about. They new if Katash saw them out at night sneaking around the camp, it would undoubtedly be the end for the both of them….

Melia was the second to dart across, where Sheila franticly gestured for her to make haste. "You've got to be more careful… we don't want to give ourselves away…" Sheila scolded when Melia had tripped over a root. "Sorry…" she muttered, though her voice fell short when she looked up, spotting a vary worn and tired lion who's mane was a faded gold. He was laying on his side breathing heavily as if he were gasping for air. Melia's face grew pale when she recognized at once, who it was...

"Simba…" she whispered, a flash of horror overcame her face. She whipped around to face Sheila. "We've got to get in that cage and find out what's wrong with him!" She exclaimed almost in panic.

Sheila, noticing the alarm in the girl's eyes, quickly scrambled through her keys to find the one that would allow them entrance to the lions iron cage. Melia stood their impatiently urging her to hurry. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but in reality were only mere moments, Sheila held up the key in which Melia snatched right out of her hands the moment she had cried out that it was the right one.

"Thank heavens!" Melia sighed briefly relieved. However, worry still dwelt within her eyes just as strongly as before. She raced up the small set of stairs leading to the entrance of the cage and hastily jabbed the key into the key holder, the moment it was unlocked she swung open the gate and rushed inside.

Her pace decreased as she neared closer to the deteriorate form of the lion. Simba's condition appeared to have taken a turn for the worse, he was even feebler then when Nala had earlier informed her of what the supposal 'Lion trainers' had done when he failed to give them the correct results in performance. It shattered Melia's heart to hear the tragic story of how they beat him with several different kinds of whips, simply because they were not intelligent enough to realize that his resent illness was affecting his ability to perform.

"Oh Simba…" Melia's eyes heated with tears. She quickly rushed over to him and collapsed on the hay-covered floor, burying her face deep within his almost discolored mane. Just the feel of her presents seemed to give him the strength to open his eyes. "Melia…" He struggled to whisper weakly. The faint glint of a smile slowly began making its way across his face.

"Shhh… I'm here now…." She soothed, moving to sitting position, she gently began stroking his mane with her soft hands. She flinched as a deep pain struck her heart when she seen all of the many cuts and bruises aligning his back and even some around his neck where there were imprints of stained crimson shown in the faint light of the moon.

"Melia... I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you…I let the whole pride down…a-and most importantly I let Nala and you down...I let my Father down not to mention Kiara and Kovu…" his voice broke off into a violent coughing fit.

"You didn't let anyone down… Simba there was nothing you have done… I'm the one who should be sorry…I'm the one they wanted, it's because I can talk to animals…" She took a deep trembling breath, looking up for a moment before letting her gaze fall back down. "I should have never accepted your offer to join the pride…" A few tears slipped down her cheek but she quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of the same black hoody she had worn yesterday.

"Don't ever say that Melia… it's not your fault… it's mine. I should have been there for you I should have been stronger for the pride… but I wasn't…" Simba managed to say when the coughing subsided. "I let them down… and in doing so I've let you down…"

Melia could not believe his words, how could he be saying such things when she was the one to blame. "Simba let's get one thing strait alright…? You could _never_ let me down… You've done a wonderful job in raising me as you have Kiara…. You were a great King and I'm from what I've been told, I'm sure your reign was Just and, most of the time, peaceful even before I came to pride rock… It wasn't your fault we were captured… Sometimes tragedy just happens… and that's when everyone seems to think it's their fault… everyone wants to take the blame… when in reality no one could have prevented it from happening…" she new this was not true, it could have been prevented if it wasn't for her, nonetheless she didn't want to weaken Simba's voice anymore then she had already. She refused to argue with him, not now when she had already done enough.

Sheila watched the gate to make sure no one spotted them, she glanced towards Simba and his adopted daughter, sympathy overcame her features and she sighed, shaking her head. "Oh Katash…what have you done now…" she turned her attention towards a few lionesses with grave expressions plastered across their faces. Even Kovu had silent tears of heartache slowly streaming down his face.

From the other side in the cage across from them, Nala nervously paced back and forth from Vatani to a few other lionesses of the pride over on the far end of the cage. Worry imprinted each of their faces. "I can't believe what those horrid men did to him…I feel so horrible…I was helpless to prevent it from happening…" Nala sobbed, Kiara stood up and nuzzled her mother affectionately, longing to offer her any source of comfort. "It wasn't your fault mom…. Nobody could have stopped it from happening… not even Melia's friend Sheila who she says has the keys to the animal cages. That horrid man, Katash they call him, won't listen to anyone…" she said resentfully glaring towards the man's lodging area which of course was a great deal nicer then any of the others.

Her eyes only softened when she caught a glimpse of Melia's dark reddish blonde hair through the bars of her Fathers cage. "Mom…" she gave a small gesture.

Nala walked over, gasping softly at the scene before her, not out of shock, but concern. She saw Melia sobbing into Simba's mane brokenly. She had never seen her so disheartened in years. "Melia… please be careful… I wouldn't want to take any chances of that retched man catching you out at night…who knows what he'll do…"

"Mom…daddy needs her… he needs someone to be there beside him to help him through this, as hard as it is to except, that is something the bars of this cage prevent us from doing…" Kiara whispered. her eyes locked on what she saw before her. "Melia's the only one who can be there with him now…"

Minutes passed, and the only sounds they heard were the ones of Melia's gentle whispers, almost desperately reassuring Simba that he would make it through the night.

Finally, Kovu looked up from his current gaze, looking up towards Kiara and his mother in law. "Kiara…Nala... we're going to get out of here somehow….I know it... We just need to figure out a way to escape. Every circus has a flaw, some sort of weak point, and once we figure it out that's when we need to make out move…" his voice was set with determination, it was the first time he had spoken in what seemed like hours. He waited a few moments hesitation before continuing. "Look… I know it's dangerous but it is the only chance were going to get to save Simba's life… Nala you've said it yourself those men wouldn't stop beating him… and if they continue this up, I'm sorry to have to say this but we might lose him…"

A distraught murmur went throughout the small crowed of lioness's. "Then we've got to warn Melia!" A younger lioness spoke up. "We'll have to do it quick before time runs out" Nala walked over to the edge of the bars. "Melia!" she called out in the loudest whisper she could muster without waking the others.

The young girl whipped her head around only to catch the faint outline of Nala's face through the piercing darkness. "Melia listen to me we need to think of a plan to get otta here!" Kovu chimed in from a few cages down. From the sound of his voice, it was obvious he was distressed, they all were.

Melia bit her lip trying to hold back tears. "I know… we'll figure out something I promise…I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happen to any of you…" she tried to keep her voice down but she was cut off by the sound of a slamming door, everyone froze at the unfamiliar sounds of a grungy man's voice. He sounded as if he were drunk.

"Shhh…Melia get down! Do it…now!" Without hesitation, Sheila closed the gate of the cage as quietly as well as quickly as she was able to and made a dash for the hay, before the girl even had time to think Melia felt herself pulled in a bail of hay and a hand covered over her mouth…

"Shh...Just keep down and don't say a word." Sheila's quiet voice came once more barley above a whisper. Melia held her breath afraid to make a sound.

The loud creak of the iron door opening as well as the jingling of keys once more echoed throughout the area. From their hiding place, the two girls saw a pair of black boots step out before them, they saw the figure of the man squat down to Simba's level. He muttered several inaudible murmurs under his breath and then walked over and clutched something round and skinny. They heard the clicking sound of a trigger and both of their faces turned as white as snow. More voices were heard form outside each sounding just as drunken as the other. "Well…If what you say is true and he's good for nothing then I'm guessing we might as well just shoot him…" one of the men's voices bellowed laughs broke into a raspy cough. The kind that was more then likely received from smoking.

"Well now Ted I think that's the first good idea you've had in your life… especially since we got the others. We've got all of the kitty cats we need for the little brat to entertain the audience with." The sound of the man's voice sounded a good deal more familiar then the others.

Melias eyes lit with burning acrimony. It was Katash, the worst out of all of them. Sheila kept a firm grip on the young girl for the fear of what her reaction would be to the scene before them.

Katash yanked the gun from the one whom he addressed as 'Ted' and trained it on the sicken lion. Simba was far too weak to retaliate and Melia's heart bled at the knowledge of this. "And besides since we can't take him to the vet and the one we have here don't even know what year it is, it's our only solution. It's what we do with all of our animals who have unfixable health problems." The cruel voice of the man continued, His own finger now clutched the trigger, and a sinister grin spread across his greedy face. They heard the clicking sound once more and both of the girls flinched from their haven of safety.

"Say goodnight… because this is the last time you're ever going to open your eyes…" A wave of pitiless laughter etched with imprudent drunkenness went throughout the crowd of men.

Melia whimpered. Thoughts franticly raced through her mind, for a moment it seemed all hope had vanished right into thin air. She could hear the beat of her restless heart pounding faster and faster each passing moment. "Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! We have to help him!" moisture heated her eyes.

Sheila's gaze glued to the floor as if she were in deep thought. Yet she heard every word Melia had spoken. Her mind searched franticly for a solution. "Please God help us…" she silently prayed, her face aligned with desperation.

Finally, she looked up. "Alright… on three I want you to scream as loud as you can alright? Okay Melia… THREE!!" At this moment Sheila sprang from their hiding place within the bail of hay and dove right for Katash, she managed to nock the gun right onto the floor, the trigger went off but the gun jerked out of his hands just in time for the bullet to pierce the lion's paw instead of his heart. The scream had the inebriated men confused and completely unaware of what was going on.

At the sound of the gunshot, it seemed all time had frozen. Without hesitation Melia bolted from her hiding place, she dodged several of the circus men, even with their intoxication; it seems there features still reflected the many frozen hearts within. Finally, the girl managed to reach Simba whose breathing appeared to be shallow. She quickly knelt at his side and gently urged him to stand to his feet, "Come on Simba… You can't give up yet, you still have so much more to live for maybe not here but were going to escape and find you help I promise!" moisture heated her eyes, "Come on Simba we gotta go! Please you have to get up, I know you can do it, please Simba come on!" She almost screamed the words in pure desperation.

One of the men came up behind her with his finger resting on the trigger of his gun. Though a moment before he pulled back on the trigger, the possibility of Melia being in danger seemed to have given Simba the strength he needed to force himself to get up, ignoring the stinging pain in his paw the lion ran strait underneath Melia who slid onto his back and missed the bullet by mere inches.

Simba roared weakly yet it was still strong enough to be demoralizing.

"Sheila come on let's get out of here!" Melia shouted, right in that same moment the woman looked over. Sheila gave a slight nod, and then turned back to Katash, she kicked him Square in-between the legs as hard as she could before fleeing towards the gate of the cage, with all due haste she flung it open for Simba to escape. "Go! Hurry!" she cried, franticly gesturing towards the exit. Without farther hesitation, Simba imperceptibly made it outside the gate and onto the ground, Sheila shouted for them to make a dash for the first indication of safety; she ran to the cages of the others and began franticly freeing them as quickly as she could before the men were sober enough to catch on.


	7. An unexspected rescue

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but Melia and my own characters.

**Authors note: **Omgish I'm SO sorry this update has taken so long, we went on a cruise for my 16th Birthday and then I was grounded from the net for a couple of days and lately I haven't really been able to get on the computer as much as usual but I really hope you guy's enjoy this chapter, hopefully the next one will up up quicker then this. (Oh yeah, I apologize ahead of time for any spelling for grammar mistakes.)

Once the animal's were set free, every one of them, big and small, took a dash for the first glimpse of refuge, the lioness's paid no attention to the rush of the confused and frantic crowd and instead focused their full attention only to follow Sheila who quickly darted after Simba and Melia.

The young girl looked behind her; her features betrayed horrible trepidation. "We've got to make it into the trees! That way it'll be harder for them to track us if they decide to give chase!"

"Melia's right… and we need to make it to the northern pride! They are the only allies who will know how to tend to Simba's wounds! It's important that we get him there as quickly as possible!" Kovu yelled coming up alongside the former King, he signaled for Kiara and Nala who gently scooped Simba onto their backs in mid run, it was obvious he would not have a chance at making it on his own feet. "Melia hurry jump onto my back, tell Sheila to do the same!!" the girl took a deep breath and did as was instructed. She struggled to hold on, keeping her balance steady before she was finally able to clutch onto his black mane to prevent from falling off. Melia's eyes franticly searched for Sheila the moment she found her bearings. Looking back behind, she found her struggling to keep up with the rest and she new it wouldn't be long before they lost site of her all together. "SHIELA! Hurry jump on!"

The woman looked up at her hesitantly. Fear lit her eyes at the apprehensive thought of what she was about to do. "Ar-Are you sure about this? What if he can't handle the extra wait!?"

"Just trust me! Jump on!" Melina's eyes shone with faith that may have been what gave Sheila some courage to do what she must.

She glanced behind her and let out a slight scream at the distant site of the men bustling around to take chase. With a deep breath, Sheila closed her eyes and leapt onto the dark lion's back, though she would have fallen right off the other side if it were not for a weak hand reaching out to grab her. "Hold on!" cried Melia pulling her the rest of the way up. Sheila held onto the young girl's waist tightly as Kovu increased speed.

They ran for what seemed like hours at a steady pace just to prevent from taking any chances of the men catching up. However, unfortunately, before long the loud sounds of motors roared from behind them. Melia flinched. She new the horrid sounds better then any of them; they were that of the hunters. Memories flooded back into her mind and refused to leave no-matter how strong her attempts of shaking them away. Looking up she caught a glimpse of something shining in the distance.

For a moment, she thought it might have been a star of some sort or something else until she noticed it take on the form of a running lion…

"Melia…get the pride out of here…don't worry about me and Melia whatever you do…never forget to trust your heart..." Sheila yelled turning to look behind, she seemed to have noticed whatever it was they were coming up on as well.

"What are you talking about Sheila?" Melia asked. Her eyes grew wide when she suddenly noticed the young women preparing to jump. "What are you doing!?"

"Oh Melia…goodbyes don't last forever I can assure you…someday I'll see you again… it was a pleasure as well as a privilege to have met you…here I want you to take this…" She reached in her left pocket and pulling out a small trinket of some sort, she placed it in the girl's small hand, curling her fingers around it with her own. Giving one last smile, Sheila leapt from Kovu's back and landed on the ground with a tumble. Melia stared after her though it was not long before she disappeared out of site. Vigilantly unfolding her hand Melia noticed the trinket given to her was none other then a tiny charm linked to the chain of a golden necklace. She studied it over for a moment or so then quickly put it away somewhere safe within the small bag she carried hidden beneath her sweatshirt. "I won't ever forget you Sheila...I promise." she whispered. Although brief, the time spent with her new friend had been enough to prove to Melia that despite her distrust towards humans, there were those whose hearts were far from turning to stone. Sheila proved this to the girl when she became the first and only human friend she had ever known. "I guess there are some good in people after all…" She would have thought more on this if it were not for the vicious sound of gunshots echoing in the night of the air.

A sickening feeling found its way into the vary pit of Melia's stomach and her face went, if possible, even whiter then snow. "No..." Her eyes burned with tears. She was helpless to do anything but pray and hope with everything within her that somehow it was not as it appeared.

"Faster!" She heard the vague sound of Kovu's voice shouting to the others though it was almost as if a trance had overtaken her. It seemed the hunters were gaining on them. Nala and most of the other lioness's were beginning to wonder just how long they could keep this up before collapsing from exhaustion. It was only when Melia heard the loud sound of an earth-shattering roar ring throughout the land, is when she finally snapped out of it.

She looked up quickly only to take in the striking site of a strange looking lion that seemed to have a shining glow radiating light off his flank... One she had never seen before in her life. His mane was a beautiful stainless white and his sapphire eyes reflected the light of the moon. Melia heard the voices of the hunters yelling out different things to one another about how they would need to bring enforcements, though it was not long before they faded into the sounds of crying pleas and the roar of the pride's angelic rescuer. It seemed the faster they ran it was all the more weakened Melia's hold on Kovu's mane became; it was not long before she felt herself begin to slip. She opened her mouth to speak but could only manage a feeble cry as she lost her grip all together and found herself plummeting to the ground…

However, a moment before she hit, large teeth gently clutched around her waist and tossed her onto something soft. "Hold on!" an unfamiliar voice commanded. Apart of it filled with compassion, while the other of some high authority. Melia had decided not to waste any time with questions. Obediently she clung to the first thing within reach, which was a huge downy mass of ashen. "Where are you taking me?" her body began to shake from the chill of the bitter wind whipping against her uncovered face and she let out a small barley audible whimper.

"I will be leading you and your pride to the lands of the north... There, hopefully, you will all find the safety and shelter that should have never been ripped away from you. However, until then we have to move quickly. It is a two-day journey and the one who is now former King of the pride lands, Simba son of Mufasa, is in desperate need of medical assistance and we must get him help as soon as possible." He replied, sending alarming clarification throughout the girls mind.

Melia gulped down the lump in her throat and glanced behind, a single sparkling tear slowly streaked down her left cheek. She took a deep breath, returning her gaze only to the lion's mane. "Will he be alright?"

Although Melia was unable to notice, the lion's eyes had saddened at the grief her tone so clearly portrayed. "I will do all I can to make sure all is done in effort to heal him…but no more talking dear one, we've got a long journey ahead of us. Rest your head and try to get what little sleep you can, don't worry I would not dream of letting you fall off Melia."

The girl was slightly surprised the lion new her name, though he did seem to be quit wise. It didn't matter anyways; the thought vanished the moment she laid her head upon his silky mane and let the burden of pure and utter exhaustion claim her heart. She could hear the faint sounds of the familiar voices of the pride coming alongside them, though they too faded away as she slipped farther into a dreamless slumber.

What seemed like countless hours later though no one ever new for certain, Melia awoke with cold sweat streaming down both sides of her face, looking around she saw a huge crowd of pure white lions, appearing to look much like the one who had carried her here, wherever it was. She could not help but notice that almost every one of the animals laying around her seemed to be flawed with some sort of injury or sickness, and were being cared for by other lion's and lionesses along with a few baboons. For a moment or so, she wondered if any of them were related to Rafiki, However, this thought vanished almost instantly when her gaze fell upon the familiar golden figure of an older lion's form rising and falling rapidly as if he were gasping for air. It was in this moment when all of the soothing sites and voices surrounding her, seemed to all fade away as her mind focused in on one thing only… -Simba.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, Melia leapt to her feet only for a sharp pain in her left ankle to cause her to trip and fall. Nevertheless, she ignored the ache and tried again, limping as fast as her injury would allow her over to the ailing former King of the pride lands. Though right before she reached him, a flash of white appeared in front, blocking her path. Almost tripping again the girl looked up to find the same white lion that must have carried her there the other night. His eyes gleamed with gentle warmth and a strange understanding hid somewhere beneath his smile.

He noticed the fear and almost panic written upon her beaten face as she tentatively began taking a few steps back, and let out a soft purr. "Do not be afraid young one." the words rung clear over the soft breeze that carried the faint scent of hunters. "No one here wishes you any harm… However we can not be sure when we'll cross paths with your ancestor's again."

Melia swallowed the lump determined to find its way into her throat and attempted to suppress the anxiety bursting inside. Although she didn't understand all that was said, nothing seemed to matter other then if this lion would allow her to see Simba or not." I-Is Simba going to be alright?" She finally managed after what seemed like hours but in reality was only mere heartbeats, swallowing once more and bighting her lip in a desperate fight to keep hold of her emotions.

The large cat sighed, his deep blue gaze briefly wondered over to Simba and the ones nursing him. "Maybe it's best you don't see him right away… Why don't I take you to some of the others belonging to your pride?"

"No!" Melia said quickly taking a deep breath. "…I want to see Simba first! Please…I don't care how bad he is I-I need to see him…" Her eyes sparkled with pleading tears. "Please…"

The lion sighed and from somewhere within his body Melia thought she heard a grunting sound erupt though she could not be sure. She bit her lower lip, then slipping her hand behind her back, she silently prayed in painful exasperation.

Carrying his gaze to look into her misty eyes the lion felt there was no other choice then to let her see him. "Alright Darling… You may see him… but know his reign as King was long and well lived…and--" he stopped himself as if reconsidering his words vigilantly. "Let's go over to see him…shall we?" sadness appeared somewhere within his own eyes as he led her slower then usual over to the tremulous, dismal form of the once Great and strong ruler, who was now the limp pile of fur helpless to do anything but lie there in turmoil.

As she walked a burden seemed to be gnawing away at Melia's bleeding heart, each step closer only seemed to deepen the wound, oh how she wished she could just rap her around Simba's silky mane and never let go… yet she new somehow, reality wouldn't allow it.


	8. Please, Simba, don't give up

**Disclaimer: **Yep, you got it. I own nothing but my own unrecognizable characters….

**Authors note: **A huge thank you to all of my continual reviews! You guy's are the best! So sorry to keep you all in so much suspense awaiting this chapter. As for Simba… Well you're just going to have to have to read on to find out what happens next… XD

Swallowing hard, Melia crouched down close beside the frail body of Simba. At the sight of his untended wounds her gaze plummeted to the ground, unwilling even to glance upon the damage those horrible monsters inflicted upon their helpless victim.

Simba turned to look up at her, his eyes were sunken and a deep gash ran across the left side of his torn face where a trace of crimson slowly oozed out, his eyes reflected the horrible pain gnawing away his youth.

Melia wasn't sure how to react, nothing like this had ever happened before, a wave of fear and regret washed over her troubled heart and for a moment she suddenly felt the panicked need to flea, but willed herself to stay where she was, knowing she could not leave the side of her mentor.

"Melia…?" Simba's voice was rough with agony, yet at the same time, grateful.

The young girl's eyes flashed up at him, hardly able to bear such tragedy. "Simba… You're going to be alright… I know you will… You're going to get better; I don't care what they say! You are… I'll help you. Please…don't listen to them...hang on." Her voice trembled and a single tear slipped out her left eye as if it were the first droplet of rain bursting from a dam holding behind it an ocean of brokenness.

The lion's face broke into a weak smile. "My precious Melia… Come here… look up at the sky." Once she had pressed up against his good side, Simba placed one paw around her and used the other to gesture upwards towards the appearing stars in which followed the moon in the replacement of the sun.

A fox lengths distance away, a female baboon smiled gently at the two then gestured for the others assigned to tending Simba's wounds, to come and join her for supper. The two lionesses and one other baboon obeyed with understanding glances, leaving Melia and Simba alone to admire the dim light of the approaching clouds of the night sky gracing the shining stars above them.

Melia hesitantly glanced up at the sky; confusion entered her mind at the fear of what Simba's next words might behold. Was he going to tell her that he might… -_No... He wouldn't say that… It can't be that serious… He's going to be fine… Simba is going to be alright…_ She tried to reassure herself inwardly, unwilling to allow herself to think otherwise.

"Whenever you feel alone, I need you to remember that when you look up into those stars, remember the Great Kings of the past are up there, and they'll be looking down upon you, always ready to guide you through whatever tragedy life may bring." Simba's placid voice broke Melia's trance like thoughts and she followed his gaze deep out into the faint sparkle of the stars. "At least that's what my Father told me when I was young and I believed him until this vary night and always will. Melia….one day I won't be here….and I think that day may be coming sooner then I would like you to know…I-I….--" his raspy tone broke off into a horrid coughing spell. The young girl flinched and closed her heated eyes in an attempt of pressing back emotions.

It tore her apart to see him in such fatal condition. The hardest part was feeling so helpless. With her blue eyes still closed tightly, she whispered a small prayer pleading God to give his mercy to spare Simba's life….

Much to Melia's relief, the coughing subsided after a few minutes and Simba scarcely managed to regain his voice. "I'm sorry… I don't want to leave you Melia…"

"You don't have to worry. You're not going to… you're going to get better… right?" She cut him off. Burying herself deeper into his soft flank, she bit her lip anxiously.

"Oh honey… Please understand that…" He sighed; tears entered Simba's own eyes at the thought of his family's possible devastation. "That… no matter what happens I will always be with you in your heart. I love you my daughter…" He breathed heavily as if the effort to speak had exhausted him.

"I love you to…daddy." The girl replied just above a whisper, waves of so many mixed emotions came flooding over her and tears began slowly raining down both sides of her face in long sorrowful streaks. The effect of the full reality of what he had told her gradually begun sinking in her porcelain heart.

With her head lied comfortably upon his mane, the two fell asleep together. Simba's breathing was strained throughout the entire night though his paw never moved from around Melia's shoulders, serving as a pillow. The other rested protectively on her silky almost black hair, which flowed gracefully over his brownish gold fur.

Early in the morning in the cool hours of darkness, a young lioness quietly approached the two with a grim expression hanging from her features; her eyes were heavy with misery as she looked upon her ailing father. Kiara sighed, and with dread in every step, she finally stopped and bent down to press her muzzle against Simbas, hearing his chest rise and fall with every weary breath. "Daddy… oh father please wake up…," she whispered softly giving him a soft encouraging nuzzle.

Simba's hollow eyes opened slowly to gaze into the face of his worried daughter. "Kiara…" he smiled weakly, sending a tang of relief into the young Queen's heart. However, the awareness of Simba's fatal condition could not be ignored.

"Are you… feeling any better?" She asked, almost fearing the answer.

A small lighthearted chuckle erupted from somewhere within Simba's body and he managed a faint grin. "Better then yesterday yes… But Kiara I don't want you worrying about me… It has always killed me inside to see you and your mother so sad… When I'm gone…" He stopped when he seen his daughter flinch. "Oh darling, please don't cry…because whenever you do, all of the angels up in heaven cry to… and you know what happens after that?" Kiara shook her head. "Rain, lots and lots of rain because they can't bear to see you cry anymore then I can..."

His daughter finally found the strength to smile despite her sadness, it was one of the many things she would miss most about Simba, no matter what he could always bring a smile to lighten her face. "I love you daddy." She whispered. A few tears managed to slip from her eyes mixing in with his fur as she planted a loving kiss on her father's cheek.

"I Love you to sweetheart and always will." Simba lifted his head to lick away the remaining moisture clouding her vision. "Thank you for reassuring me that after I'm gone, the pride lands will remain in safe paws."

A small blush slowly made its way across Kiara's face from the complement though it was gone a moment later as she let the full extent of reality wash over her, it was the first time she truly realized how short of time she might have left to share with her father. Nevertheless, she would hold onto the hope that somehow he would make it through this alive.

"But you're still going to be here for a long time now… I'm not letting you quit, neither is Melia or any of the others." She smiled, still unwilling to let go, then standing up; she looked behind and added with a twinkle of familiar humor in her eye." Besides you need to stick around to see your grandchildren." With one last wink, she disappeared within the shadows of the early morning leaving Simba to stare after her with a mix of confusion and curiosity sparked in his amber eyes though it vanished moments later when yet another coughing fit took over, lasting slightly under a half hour.

It was only then when the coughing once again allowed him a bit of relief, he looked down and realized that the sleeping Melia, who had stayed curled to his side the entire night, was gone. All at once, it seemed his heart began racing fast as panic pierced into it. However, before he could attempt to stand, a kind voice of an elderly lioness reassured him. "Don't worry, she's fine… Melia just went on a short walk down to the river nearby the village with King Kovu to get a drink."

Simba breathed in relief at the knowledge of knowing that she was not alone, she was with Kovu, who had proved his trustworthiness to Simba years ago, not long after he and Kiara first met. "Oh... Thank you... I was jus--" She cut him off before he could finish. "Worried? Like any loving father should be…" The lioness smiled gently. "You know, you and Nala have done a fine job raising her, as well as you have Kiara. I couldn't be more proud of you. She will grow up to serve the pride well one day." Her tone seemed far off, yet filled with faith.

"I'm just concerned she won't know how to handle saying goodbye… and she's not the only one." He sighed again, tears shown in his own eyes though he hid them well.

"Your little girl is stronger then you know Simba. And she's growing up fast. Saying goodbye is one of the heaviest burdens of all, it is natural for all of us to grieve over various treasured things that are lost along the sometimes-cruel rode of life. And I know as well as you that no one ever truly gets over the death of his or her dearly departed one… They just learn how to bear the burden until the day comes of their reunion. And yes that day will come, sooner then many of us think possible. Remember Simba, good things are hard to find, but when they come along…never let go. Show your family, while your still here, what it means to survive." She licked his ear affectionately though the moment he looked up the former King found to his utter surprise and shock that the strange old lioness had vanished as if into thin air.

Then it hit him, her warm familiar voice, could it have been… his own dearly departed mother, Sarabi mate of Mufasa Simba's father who was once a great King, coming to comfort him in one of the darkest times in his life? He would never know for sure but the thought lingered in his head for quit awhile as he waited for Melia's return, before finally, he was unable to take it any longer and laying his dead down upon his paws, he allowed darkness to claim him once more. (No, don't worry…Simba is NOT dead just sleepy. ;) )


	9. Lost hope

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say this every single chapter? Okay from now on I think everyone knows that, no matter how much I wish to own The Lion King, it, along with everything unrecognizable belongs to someone else. I own_ nothing_.

**Note to the reviewers: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! You guy's are awesome! Please continue to tell me how the story is going so far so I'll know what to improve on etc. (Oh and I'm really sorry for the wait.. heh, I kept getting grounded from the net………….)

Back at the river, Melia stared down at her rippling reflection in the quiet stream of water slowly moved by the gentle current. Kovu stood a few feet off, bending his head down to get a fresh drink. The two were able to hear the faded sounds of commotion going on in the distant village not to far off from their place of refuge. Melia often wondered why they had chosen to reside so close to the other humans for fear that they may be of greater threat to the pride's safety and her own, nevertheless she guessed the white lions new what they were doing.

Sighing, Melia picked up a nearby stone and after twirling it over in her hands a time or two, she heatedly tossed it into the river, continually watching the fading ripples of the after effect.

Kovu noticed the whole time she had kept silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary. It was more then obvious to see that her mind was set on something completely different. "Hey Melia… Are you okay?" he asked softly with concern etched in his features. He could hardly bear to see the young girl he had come to know and love as an equal member of the pride, in so much emotional anguish.

However, Melia was not the only one whose sun seemed as if it would never shine again. Kiara, Nala and most of the pride felt the same. The King could only wish that somehow there were some solution to ease their pain…. Though wishing never seemed to favor anyone.

Melia took a deep breath and for a moment or so, she looked as if she would burst into tears in mere heartbeats, though she bit her lip in a helpless effort of holding back sobs." It's not fair!" She finally exploded. A mix of fury and sadness throbbed in her tone. "Why does life always have to turn out this way? Why are-are the things we love the most always the ones that are ripped away?" Hugging her knees to her chest, she buried her face within the darkness, her only way of temporary escape from the cruelty of the coldhearted world outside.

Kovu did not reply at first, but sighed, placing a paw around her in attempts of offering her what little comfort he could. "To be honest, I don't know Melia… Maybe it's because that's the way this world has always been… Life is a journey and the hardest part is feeling like your having to walk through it alone… Good things come along for a little while and then they vanish…" He paused feeling Melia's body tremble a bit in despair. "But don't lose hope…" He continued, trying to place in her whatever faith possible. "Because when you do, then you have nothing left to hold onto and life isn't what it used to be… Keep the faith Melia, be strong and carry on, then I can promise, you'll never truly be alone."

"It doesn't matter…" She sniffed quietly. "It'll still feel that way..." Her care for the world was slowly fading and Kovu could tell it in every word she spoke.

"Melia… Life isn't easy… But that doesn't mean we simply just give up."

"Yeah you know I'm so tired of hearing that Kovu!" She snapped. Bitterness burned in her once deep blue eyes, now frosted over with a cloud of green. "Yeah, Yeah I know life isn't easy, what else is new? Has it ever been? No… and it never will be so why even bother with it anymore?" She stood up and walked a little ways down until she came to the edge of apart of the riverbank where the water current was a good deal higher then before.

Almost immediately, Kovu was practically tripping to catch up with her. "Wait! What are you doing?" he shouted in panic, racing after her, he was at the young girl's side in seconds. "Melia...don't even think about it!" Glancing down at the violent current there was no need to guess what was going through his dear friend's mind. it was palpable. After everything she had been through the wait of it all was finally back to regain its toll and Kovu new he must do something quick before it was to late…

Melia closed her eyes and let out a slight whimper, a million thoughts were racing through her mind and soon it was almost as if sorrow grabbed a hold it, taking over to the point where it left one thought only –escape. She longed to find someway to break away from the pain slowly eating away at her wounded soul. Everything else, even the sights and sounds of her surroundings, slowly seemed to fade. Before she could realize what was happening, she found herself suddenly slipping off the edge of the bank. Heartbeats later, she let out a piercing scream at the feel of plundering down into the raging river.

Instinctively she franticly reached for anything to grab hold of that would prevent from falling, but only received the horrendous reverberation of faint cries of what sounded like fighting lion's. Melia heard the voice of Kovu yelling something out that she was unable to identify as piercing cold water swallowed her body in the fierce currents of the river. Melia opened her mouth to speak only to receive mouthfuls of water. Spastically, she fought back up to resurface until finally; she could feel the cold air against her hand and she came up sputtering desperately for air.

"Hellp—"She started to cry out but Gallons of water muffled her voice as she was thrown to the other side of the rocks by the crashing waves that enveloped her under. Long ago, she remembered Simba teaching her never to go near the stronger parts of the river, warning her of the horrible current that would drag you under, making it close to impossible to get back to dry lands. Now, the warning hit her like a ton of bricks striking icy fear into her broken heart.

Using all the strength left within her, Melia rapidly clawed her way back to the surface until she was finally able to make her way over to clutch onto a large boulder hanging off from the side where she could catch a glimpse of dry land just inches away, but what felt like a million miles… Her heart pounded hard within her chest at the fearsome thought of dying. Suddenly death didn't seem so inviting after all. Now her only plea was for one more chance to live.

"Please, Jesus don't let me die… I don't wanna die... I'm scared..." She whimpered pleadingly, already feeling herself begin to slip.

Yet nevertheless, despite the massive amount of Exhaustion and pain now writhing throughout her entire body, Melia somehow managed to gather enough strength to pull herself up above the water at least enough to tolerate the pressure of the fast moving current enough to prevent from dragging her back in. Though she new she would not be able to hold on forever…

"HELP!" she screamed for anyone to listen. "PLEASE ANYBODY! HELP ME!" Her eyes searched for any sign of the pride members hoping that her family might be close enough to hear her desperate plea for help… "PLEASE! I-I WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! HELP!" Still no on came… She felt as if her grip would give way at any moment yet nevertheless Melia held onto the rock as tightly as she could. A trail of blood ran slowly down her long soft fingers, which were unable to take the pressure of hanging on…

Finally, she lost her grip all together and could feel the tide swiftly beginning to sweep her away. Just when it seemed all was lost she suddenly felt two strong hands grasp both of her arms and slowly begin pulling her back up. A million thoughts raced threw her head at the fear of what this strangers intentions were of saving her. Was this really a rescue or just the beginning of a completely different nightmare to worry about?

(I know a bit of a cliffhanger, lol but hopefully the surprises waiting for you in the next chapter will make up for it.. or at least give you something to look forward to . (Sorry if this one seems a bit short…) )


	10. Strange help

**Authors note: **Thank you so much to all of my continual reviewers! You guy's play a huge role in what gives me the motivation to continue with the story. There will be some major guest appearances in this chapter and future chapters so please continue to review and tell me what you think of how the story is going.

Melia coughed violently, sputtering up water, as she was gently drug off the rock to the edge of the riverbank. Before she new what was happening, strong arms scooped her up and a warm cloth of some sort draped around her shoulders. Instinctively, she fought to get away but found her body would not allow it. The after effects of the river struggle had left her feeling weak and feeble. "Now, Now Darling theirs no need to panic. This is a rescue not a kidnapping. Ryan... Why don't you go get the poor girl a hot drink? " An unfamiliar voice said, carrying a heavy British accent. Blinking, Melia's vision blurred to catch a glimpse of a young man who looked to be in his early twenties hurrying off to carry out his instructions. "Sure thing Simon!" He yelled back behind to the stranger she now guessed went by the name 'Simon'. _So this is a rescue after all…_ Melia silently reflected. Nevertheless, she was reluctant to trust neither of the men in remembrance of what those horrible monsters had done to her and the pride of lions who had served as more of a family then she had ever known. Now, she could only pray that somehow they had made it threw and were all right…

"What's your name sweetheart?" Melia did not reply at first but bit her lip, unsure yet, of how to react to such radical events taking place. The man looked thoughtful for a moment or so before his gaze dropped to look down on her. "Well if it'll make you feel a bit more comfortable, mine is Simon Cowell." His face morphed into a genuine smile and a gentle look developed in his hazel brown eyes.

"I-I'm Melia…." Almost instantly, the thought of Simba's severe illness resurfaced her mind and she looked up at him quickly as if nothing else mattered. "I really need your help… You need to help Simba, he's come down with a terrible sickness and me and most of the other lion's aren't sure if he's going to make it much longer we don't get him some sort of other help, I know because the white lion said that…" She stopped suddenly, realizing what she had just revealed. Immediately her hand clasped over her mouth in fear as painful memories came piercing into her heart. "Oh no… What have I done…?" Melia finally regained enough strength to escape from Simon's grasp and leapt down onto the ground, staggering a bit, but regaining her balance in a little over a heartbeat. "Not again…oh please no…" She whimpered and with heated eyes, she began anxiously pacing back and forth.

"Melia, stop, stop… Just wait a minute!" The High waisted man grabbed her by the arm to prevent her from taking another step. Glaring up at him, Melia instantaneously Wrenched her arm back, taking a few trembling steps backwards. "No you don't understand!" she almost screamed, a mix of bitter anger and sorrow flickered within her deep blue eyes as she clutched her bleeding arm tightly. "This wasn't supposed to happen… No one was supposed to know…"

Simon stopped to look at her in faint bewilderment. "What on earth…" But before he was given the chance to finish in the same moment, Ryan Seacrest, the man she had saw minutes earlier, ran up, Returning with a mug of hot cocoa in his left hand. He skidded to a stop beside Simon Cowell who was still recovering from his confused daze in relation to Melia's reaction.

"Here sweetie Drink this. That water must have been freezing." He smiled softly, and placing one hand on her back, he pulled her close to his side, rubbing her shoulder in an attempt of warming her up a bit. Tentatively, Melia took the drink in her hands, which were still shaking slightly, not only from the chill of the river but also the emotions raging inside of her maybe even fiercer then the current itself.

"What have you done to the pore girl?" Ryan raised an eyebrow to Simon who was broken out of his thought like trance by the comment.

"Me?" For a moment, Simon looked confused. "Why I haven't done anything Ryan! Maybe she's just a little frightened by the dreadful site of your face." A comical smirk slowly made its way across his face.

"Oh it's my face your picking on now is it? I get it…" Ryan shot his friend a glare, though a humorous smile tugged at either side of his lips. "Well, two can play at that game ya know, but just for Melia's sake I'll save your fate for later…" Smirking he looked down at the girls quivering form. Melia looked up to meet his gaze, a small giggle erupting from somewhere within her despite her troubled heart. "That is, unless Melia wants to help me give 'ol Simon a taste of his own medicine?"

"Hey now who says she's going to be on _your_ side? All of the other kids here in the village were on mine when it came to all the games." The same smug smile stayed glued to his features.

"Look, I'm on whoever's side who can help me find some help for my good friend Simba….he means the world to me, to the whole pride." Melia interrupted with a small sigh, the same painful moisture threatening to place over her eyes, a clouded mist of pain.

Suddenly Ryan's face fell to that of great compassion and he exchanged glances with Simon who shared his concern as well as perplexity.

"Melia… Who, exactly, is Simba?" Simon asked, staring directly into her eyes.

"Can you tell us Sweetie?" Ryan softly encouraged after watching the girls gaze drop to the ground.

"He's a lion… He's a lion…who…I helped rescue from a circus….but while he was there some of the men…." Unable to say anymore, Melia's tremulous tone cut off into a small whimper.

Noticing the effort the young girl placed into preventing herself from bursting into sobs, tenderhearted Ryan Seacrest pulled Melia into a tight but warm embrace. Holding her head against his chest, he began slowly stroking her silky black hair. Then bending down on one knee, he gently placed a hand under her soft chin, lifting it so that her troubled blue eyes met his gaze. "Theirs nothing to be afraid of Melia you can tell us… Whatever they did, you can tell us. I promise we wouldn't ever hurt you. What did the men do?"

* * *

Not to far off, the vary same white lion who had assisted Kovu and Kiara's pride greatly in their concern for Simba, listened from his hiding place among the bushes. A broad smile slowly made its way across his face as he took in the events of the scene before him. "She's finally interacting with her own kind." He muttered silently to himself, then glancing back towards the place where Simba and others were resting, sadness entered into his amber eyes once again. "But I'm afraid she has not yet learned the life lesson of knowing what it means to let go."

"And neither have they Haider." The soft voice of a female purred as Serafina, the lion's longtime mate and Queen of the white lion's pride came to lovingly press against his flank in hopes of offering him support she could. "Maybe instead of learning to let go Melia needs to be assured that goodbyes are not the end… Haider, right now that little girl is going through one of the worst times in her life and she's already lost so many…why let her believe she's going to loose another? She's already come so far and she can't do this on her own…"

"Serafina, 'That little girl' is growing up fast, and soon she will be entering her teenage years. She needs to be with those who can show her how to survive in the human world. It's not like ours…" Haider turned to look at his wife who responded first by giving a low chuckle.

"We both live in the same world silly. Just different parts of it." She smiled despite her husband's un-amused stare.

"You know what I mean…" He slowly tilted his head out of the leaves just barley enough to get a peek of the interaction between Melia and her two rescuers.

"Melia's right Haider. We've done all we can for Simba now it's up to her to find him farther help from the humans…we can't loose home. Melia hasn't I know she hasn't…" With a heavy sigh, the couple turned to begin their short walk back to where the others were to insure that everyone was receiving the proper care for his or her injury. Many of the members of Kiara's pride, who had recovered, had to be checked over for resent injuries many received in the effort of protecting Simba from the invasion of the group of outsiders who had invaded just minutes ago when Melia had fallen into the river.


	11. Safe?

**To all my continual reviewers, thank you so much! Your reviews mean the world to me; I'm so glad your liking the story so far. Please, please continue to tell me what you think. **

**Oh and** **_The Girl with the Pen _I really don't mean to be rude, but Nala is Simba's wife, _Sarabi_ is his mother. That's how it is in the movie. **

Meanwhile, Melia stared up at Ryan. Taking a deep breath, she pressed back the fear that held her captive for so long. "They…. beat him… and then the-they were going to kill him but a nice women I met helped us escape but not before they shot Simba, I'm not exactly sure where but they shot him, but…"

"It's okay… You can go on." Ryan smiled, though a new concern sparked in his eyes when he suddenly noticed how rapid Melias breathing became.

"I don't remember much of anything else that happened, but Mr. Ryan, Simon both of you please I'm begging you! You've got to help Simba! He's going to die soon if you don't!" She pleaded, her heart thudding loud within her throat.

"Of course we'll help." Simon said, surprising Ryan by his unexpected comment of generosity.

"Oh so you do have a heart after all?" He teased, raising a single eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous Ryan this is no time for your humor this is serious." Simon's tone went sharp. Then redirecting his attention on Melia, a genuine, softer, smile crossed his face. "Of course we'll help..." He repeated. "But first thing's first, after a ride like that down the river, we need to get you to the hospital. Just to make sure you're really alright…"

"Not before you help Simba…" An unmoving Determination set in her tone as Melia wrenched her hair out with the cloth still around her shoulders. Bitter tears once again stung her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time in the same day. Simon noticed a long streak of blood stained her forehead, matching the crimson that resided in her clothing in which he noted were nearly reduced to rags. Nevertheless, her outside appearance was merely a faint mirror the effects of the damage done to her emotionally. "Please…" Her voice began to grow weak as she pleadingly looked into his eyes for the first time.

Simon took a deep breath and briefly glanced at Ryan who silently encouraged Melia's plea by giving a nod. "Of course we'll help Simba. But first we need to call in somebody who can."

Melia let out a slight breath of relief, though worry continued to linger in her haunted eyes. "Like Who?" She asked, anxiety building within her even when Ryan scooped her up into his arms after noticing her outward exhaustion.

"You'll see." With a grin and a knowing wink, Simon turned and flipping out his cell phone, he pressed it to his ear after dialing the selected numbers then waiting for the reply on the other end; he walked off in attempts to snag a better signal.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare let him do anything to make this any worse on you Melia, such a beautiful girl, you look so familiar I swear I've seen you somewhere before." The moment Simon was out of hearing reach, Ryan offered a gentle smile trying not to let onto how closely he studied her different features.

Melia blushed, and quickly turning away to hide her face she whispered shyly, "Thanks…." The only one whom she would mostly receive any complements from was Simba. None of the rest ever said anything in regards to her appearance. However, Melia herself had never really considered herself even labeled as 'pretty' so it came as no surprise when she added under her breath, "Even though it's not true…"

What she didn't realize was that Ryan's face had fallen. "How can you say that Melia? Of course it's true. You're more special then you realize ya know."

When she finally gained enough courage to look up at him she saw in his eyes such a mix of genuine kindness and honesty that it almost broke her heart at the thought of him ever finding out the truth about the many secrets she hid of her dark past. Ones that she feared would haunt her for the rest of her life. "Th-Thank you, but those are to kind of things to say to someone you don't really know, no matter how familiar they look." Melia's eyes darted away to the ground. A half of her almost longed to reject the comments all together for fear of disappointment, yet the other craved to embrace them.

"I don't have to know someone for any amount of time to tell that their special, just the fact that you survived those rapids alone, the way that you have is incredible. If we bring you back to Los Angeles with us we'll have to be careful to guard off the media...They'll eat you alive if you don't know how to handle them." He replied simply, a grin spread across his face as if an idea had suddenly popped into his head.

Melia's head shot up in curious alarm at the mention of the word 'Media'. Although Simba was the one who raised her most of her life, she was well aware of human civilization and held many memories of the time when she and her family used to live in the United States of America.

She had never understood at the time what were the motives behind her parents reasoning of moving to Africa, until her mother explained when she was a little older that it was apart of her parents missionary program to help those poor and underprivileged living in horrible conditions and in need of so much they didn't have.

"Wait a minute. You mean your going to take me with you… back to America?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. One thing she had learned over the years was never to let her expectations grow high enough to break her heart if she were let down. No, that had happened far too many times before even living in the wild lands of Kenya.

"Well I haven't talked it over with Simon yet but I'm sure even he's not cruel, I mean we can't just leave you out here especially after what happened to your friend Simba." He let out another grin. "No, Simon's actually made a really supportive friend over the years of working together on American Idol." Ryan added over a brief moment's hesitation. Noticing her face fall at the mention of the lion's name, but lighten heartbeats later the moment he uttered _American Idol._

Melia looked just as if a light bulb had lit within her head. "Wait…did you say American Idol? My mom used to watch that show all the time! We actually used to live pretty close to the same studio your show is filmed at, I guess I don't really remember much of it now and that's why I never recognized either of you." A sort of longing had developed in her tone. "But that was a long time ago…" She gulped back the bile fighting its way into her throat and returned her gaze to the ground.

Ryan's eyes softened and he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead. Now, normally Melia would have flinched and tried to pull away from the vary touch of any man who came in any physical contact with her, yet somehow it was different with Ryan… For the first time in so long she almost felt... safe. Almost as if, she had shared a bond with him before…

Shaking her head to clear it she smiled up at him, blinking back the threatening moisture that formed behind her eyes.

"I promise we'll do everything in our power to make sure those kidnapping jerks are caught and put in prison until the day they die." Ryan vowed, bringing a flicker of hope to the girl's misty eyes.

It seemed so long since Melia could ever remember a time when she didn't feel like dieing inside. However somehow the soothing comfort he offered seemed to bring some sort of odd relief to the constant ache in her throbbing heart.


	12. A little game

**Note: **A huge Thank you goes to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guy's are awesome and a huge inspiration to me! I'm so glad you like it so far!! Your reviews really mean the world to me so please continue to tell me what you think of the story, I need to know for furthur inprovement in future chapters.

(_Oh and a few extra notes before you read this would be that, just so hopefully no one gets confused, for those of you who are obsessed with American Idol like I am, this is set in the 2007 season although the timing and all isn't going to be exactly right of course…lol._ )

When Simon returned a grin spread across his face at the nearing site of Ryan still holding Melia securely in his arms as the two continued to converse. He had not even been gone a half-hour and it seemed Ryan had already managed to convince the timorous girl to open herself up a bit. Of course, Simon was not in the least surprised. He new the young host of American Idol had always held a way of altering that effect on even the hardest of hearts. Simon had witnessed it many times before with diverse experiences in relation with countless contestants who would walk in and out of the fanatical audition room in which their exit would determine the fate of weather or not they possessed enough talent (according to the judges at least) to make it on to Hollywood to enter the next round.

Ryan would stand outside the doors and gently console each one after they received news of their most unpredictable beating from the judges. Although no one could ever foretell what they were in stored for exactly, many of the failed auditions ended in broken hearts, shattered dreams, and bitter tears after having already faced the three judges, Randy Jackson Paula Abdul, and of course, Simon Cowell. Who, on the show at least, held nothing back when it came to the venom he would so freely release to anyone who was not guarantee Hollywood material.

Although those who _were _fortunate enough to make it through the gates of Hollywood quickly grew accustomed to the criticism Simon would throw at them every round they would sing before him, Paula, and Randy. Many would even attempt to gain points with their favorite judge by presenting a kiss up act as a supposal exceptive performance.

"Well I hate to be of any intrusion, but I have good news for you Melia concerning your lion friend." Simon finally broke in, walking to stand beside Ryan he flashed the two his famous Cowell smile. The site of it almost erupted a laugh from somewhere within the soon to be teenage girl at the clouded memory of her young childhood when she and her mother would sit down on the couch to watch American Idol every Tuesday and Wednesday Night when her father would often turn up late from work. Although it was a long time ago, she could still remember bits and pieces of her past living with her parents.

Ryan swung Melia around to face him. "Well Cowell I see you've returned in one piece without getting lost or eaten…. as shocking as that may be." He let out a slight smirk, though quickly added. "So what's the news?" Both he and Melia looked at Simon, an equal amount of anxiety and mixed emotions swirling within their eyes.

Simon grinned.

"Well I called the Animal rescue agency here in Africa and they said they would come out right away to help with the sticky circumstances we now so suddenly find ourselves under." He answered simply, though despite his calm exposure a flicker of unease set behind his eyes that Melia had not failed to notice. However, she daren't even think of addressing it.

"Finally some good news for once…" Waves of relief washed over her at the sound of his words and For the first time since her trip down the rapids, a genuine smile lit Melia's crystal blue eyes and before she could help it, she found herself squirming out of Ryan's grip and leaping to the ground. "Come with me… Theirs someone you need to meet!" A new excitement desperately fought it's way to the surface, though she new to take heed when it came to freeing her expectations from the inner vow she had promised herself long ago when she had undergone the horrible pain of betrayal… The hardest part was opening up and growing so close to the one she loved the most and then… No, she would not allow herself even to think of it.

Replacing the thought with a rush of humor, Melia placed her hands on her hips and could not help but smirk from the two's nervous reactions, even Simon was unable to hide it this time.

"Umm... Who, exactly, is it that you want us to meet Melia?" he asked uncertainly sharing a questioning glance with Ryan.

"Oh… You'll see." Melia grinned, despite the heavy circumstances; she was unwilling to refuse the grand opportunity of playing a little game, and who better to prank then Ryan Seacrest and Simon Cowell?

"Just follow me and stay close... You wouldn't want to get eaten by jaguars would you?" With a look of mystery flushed in her eyes, she turned and began casually leading them over to their indefinite destination.

"There aren't really jaguars in the Africa… Is their?" Ryan whispered to Simon when he was sure Melia was out of hearing distance. Though before he could reply the young girl whipped around to face them, having already overheard. "Have you two ever been to Africa before?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well… No this is our first time. We came here for a charity project we're involved in back in LA called 'American Idol gives back' Have you heard of it?" Simon asked, trying to remain composed.

Melia shook her head. "No… Theirs no TV's way out here… Well there was… But that was before Timon and Pumba broke it…" She looked at their puzzled expressions. "Long story…"

**P.S.** Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, hopefully the next one will make up for it. Also sorry if this chapter seems a bit weird or anything... I was trying to shed a little humor as a nice change from the more heavier moments of the story but I'm not to sure how well it worked out...


	13. First appearences may be deceiving

**Authors note:** _I'm so sorry to everyone who is still reading this story, my grandmother's just had a pretty serious stroke and she's been in and out of hospital a lot lately and I've sort of had to deal with a lotta family issues for awhile so I couldn't think strait to write. Again, I'm so sorry and I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations…and to all of my reviewers, you guys have been the best, I couldn't thank you enough! Please continue to tell me how well you like how the story is going._

A short distance away Serafina, leader of Haider's pride, couldn't help but grin at the nearing site of a young Melia leading two nervous strangers who, little did they know, was about to experience the surprise of a lifetime… Both were men dressed in similar clothing. One, Ryan, wore a lime green shirt with a light creamy overcoat and was a good deal smaller then the other, Simon, who wore a plain white t-shirt reflecting his slightly muscular appearance and higher then usual pants.

"Who's that with Melia?" The lioness was broken out of silent thought at the sound of a young female's voice. Serafina turned to find the youthful Queen of the pride lands looking at her with a hint of different concern hidden somewhere within her eyes.

"Oh don't worry dear. Those two are just a couple of people who are going to help us out a bit concerning your father." She smiled despite Kiara's rise of suspicion.

"My father…? But how are you sure they really want to help us? What if they're just as bad as the hunters, or Worse? Melia should learn to be more careful…" She saw the knowing look in Serafina's blue eyes and shook her head. "And don't you dare say I'm starting to sound like my father…."

The white lioness only grinned in response, her eyes reflecting the wisdom of her long years.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Look, I have a right to be suspicious okay, you seen what happen with those merciless captors. They were going to force us to join some stupid circus! And on top of that they were going to kill my father!" she sighed, unable to meet the older lioness's gaze. "Besides, as Queen, I can't let that kind of thing happen to the pride….and neither can Kovu…."

"Kiara, sweetie, I can see why you think you should be concerned, but how do you know that these particular humans are as bad as you think they are?" Serafina asked as if with withholding in her eyes all of the patience in the world.

Kiara shook her head. Inside a lost feeling gnawed away at her bleeding heart, though she was determined to be strong for the pride… Knowing that meant she could not give in to the agonizing pressure of heat building behind her eyes. "I don't know…. But right now I'm not willing to take that kind of risk especially with the hardships everyone's facing right now…"

"I know this is hard for you, the circle of life is never an easy rode to travel, but right now you have to believe in Melia's own instincts, we taught her well, now you have to trust that she knows what she's doing." A gentle voice lingered beside her and turning Kiara saw it did not belong to Serafina but rather her own mother, Nala, who had kept to herself for the most, still grieving over the devastation of Simba's condition.

"Mom?" Kiara asked, bewildered that she of anyone would be feeding the idea of such encouragement.

The older lioness's face morphed into a warm smile of such knowing sympathy, one that only a mother would ever be capable of giving. "Kiara, dear, do you really think that Melia would ever do anything she thought would harm this pride?" She searched deep into her daughter's soul, gaining access from the window of her troubled golden eyes.

The younger lioness hesitated to answer, unsure of her own emotions. "No…But I…"

"Did you ever think maybe they are just people just striving to make this dieing world...a better place?" Nala raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mother… Why are you even saying this? Last I new you were the one who despised humans more then all of us…" Kiara looked at her quizzically, remembering a time when Nala had claimed that, after the scarring tragedy's she had undergone due to a few merciless men, Melia would be the only human she would ever let in ten foot of any lion in the pride.

Nala's eyes grew even softer. "I never used to Kiara…. I vowed to never open my heart to any human besides Melia...not after those heartless men came into _our_ land and…." She paused, unable to bring herself to relive the pain of repeating it. "Well you know what they did…." There was a slight growl in her tone though it vanished when she continued. "Listen sweetheart, not all humans are like that…. I know it must be difficult to hear, especially from me but let me tell you something..."

Kiara stood listened silently without a single word, her bitter stare only feeding her mother's motivation to prove her otherwise. "When Melia met Sheila I'm sure she didn't trust her at first...not many of us are as willing as we used to be open themselves up to a complete stranger. But there are times, mostly when you've reached your weakest point, when it doesn't take long for us to become desperate for friendship, for some kind of help, and sometimes you can't be afraid to take a chance...Melia chose to take that chance when she trusted Sheila... and look what happened? If it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be here today but we are... and I think that is proof enough to show us all, that not all humans are out to cause us pain and misery. Sometimes they just want to help..." A warm smile graced her lips, her eyes portraying wisdom. "Kiara I was wrong to judge people the way I did….Serafina and Haider are right. These two men may be the only ones who can help your father…you have to trust that Melia knows what she's doing." Nala nuzzled her daughter's cheek comfortingly licking a single unnoticed tear that helplessly managed to escape from her left eye.

"To be honest, I really don't know what to think right now…I just hope that you know what _your_ doing." Kiara drew in a deep breath, blinking away the threatening moisture that longed to express the unease welling up within her. The fire of mistrust was yet to die down in the light of her deep golden brown eyes, even as she took one last glance towards Simba's direction, nonetheless following her mother on a walk to the river. At the sound of approaching voices, she chewed her lip nervously, a million thoughts raced through her mind of all the day's complications...and on top of it all, she could only pray that she made the right decition.one that would have an effect on the whole pride...the pressure of it all was almost to much to bear.

Melia entwined her fingers with Ryan's, pulling him and Simon along the muddy path that would lead near to the river. "I don't know what you guy's are so afraid of…it's just my family." She rolled her eyes at their ridiculous behavior and continued to urge them towards several lionesses of all ages recovering from varies injuries. They lied sprawled out to form a protective circle around one huge male, whose sickly appearance portrayed the crucial condition he was suffering.

"Oh…my…gosh…." Ryan's heart leapt into his throat. His grip tightened on the young girls hand absentmindedly, and his breathing became rapid as if the site had sent him into an anxiety attack.

"Ho-How odd…it-it lo-looks as tho-though they're protecting him…" Simon mused from his place on the other side of Melia, straining to keep calm, though despite his efforts, more then a hint of terror managed to show itself in his shaky tone. "Me-Melia…" He cleared his throat in a desperate attempt of remaining his composure. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea darling...I me-mean did you know a lion could rip your head off…in… in no more then a split second!"

"As much as it pains me to agree with Simon, I'm afraid he's…. well he's actually right….for once." Ryan was careful to utter the last part under his breath. "Maybe we should just leave it to…to the animal people sweetheart…"

"Umm…Ryan, you squeeze any tighter and my hand is going to turn blue!" Melia raised an eyebrow, placing a free hand on her hip as if that were her only brief concern.

"Oh right…sorry." He blushed, releasing his grasp immediately. "But Melia it's not safe here!" Genuine concern, as well as a hint of panic, overtook his features.

"Look. The plane leaves tonight, so why don't we all go back and get ready, and then we can check back to make sure you're…erm Lion friend is getting the proper treatment he needs. But standing this close to a 300 pound lion with razar sharp teeth isn't safe for any of us, now let's get otta here before we all become lion chow!" Simon lightly took the girl by the arm and pulled her a few feet back. Only this time, instead of resisting as he had secretly been expecting, Melia only sighed in brief annoyance.

"No, you look! Alright…. I know you_ think_ they're gonna eat you…but they're _not._ I promise." Melia let out a soft scowl as the two exchanged glances of obvious disbelief. "Come on! What's it gonna take to convince you two that I'm telling the _truth_?" She crossed her arms, staring at them in utter displeasure. This was becoming more then a bit irritating. "Alright fine! I'll prove it to you…"Undying determination settled within her fiery eyes and despite there protests, she took a few steps forward….


	14. The mystery of it all

Note: **Omgish..I'm so incredibly sorry for everyone who is still reading this and I wanna thank everyone who ever reviewed this story...you guys are awesome!…I know it must have seemed like forever before this story would ever be updated but…the summer is the only time I get to spend with my friends and for the longest time I felt like I couldn't continue with this because of different crap that was going on…but I know you guy's don't wanna listen to me talk anymore so on with the story!!**

**P.S. A HUGE thank you goes to everyone who prayed for my grandmother! Through the grace of God, she's in the process of recovering and is doing an amazing job at it!**

Simon watched Melia irresolutely, inwardly feeling the need to race to pull her out of dangers reach, as if by instinct, yet before he could take another step he felt a hand grasp his left arm, restraining him from doing what he thought he must.

"Ryan, what the heck are you doing!? If we don't do something now this little girls going to get herself killed!" The words came out sharper then he had intended but the sheer panic in his eyes was enough for the younger man to confirm his genuine concern.

"Wait Simon, just look alright?" Ryan loosened his grip to point a finger in direction to such a scene that left even Cowell speechless…

The brave teenager crouched low to the ground and ran her fingers gently through the weak lion's once rich golden mane. A single painful tear threatened to escape her eye, although she refused to allow herself to break, at least not now…. Breathing in deeply she whispered a few soothing words into Simba's ear in which he returned with strained grunts.

"Wait… You can actually understand him?"

Ryan looked at her, a mix of different emotions portrayed within his voice.

"Of course I can…he's the only father I've ever known….." She looked up, a weak smile of both joy and sadness graced across her face.

Ryan's eyes filled with Sympathy, even Simon forced himself to return to reality at the mention of the obvious departure of the girl's parents.

"Melia, what happened to your parents?" Ryan asked with all the innocence of a young child concaved in his expression.

When the girl gave no answer but a downcast stare to the ground, Simon elbowed his friend hard in the side. Although before he had the time to retort, Melia looked up quickly, "I never really got the chance to know them." She answered flatly with little emotion shown in her tone.

"Oh…my..gosh…Melia I'm so sorry I didn't know! I promise!" Ryan immediately began to plead her forgiveness in which she seemed to give away freely.

"Of course you didn't, how could you have known? It's cool…we didn't get along anyways." She shrugged it off with a laugh of masked apathy and turned away to hide the few droplets of moisture that managed to escape her hold.

"Besides…it doesn't matter…Simba was…and still is the only family I'll ever have…he and the other lion's gave me more then any humans ever could…" The slightest hint of bitterness tinged in her last words.

"Well I hope someday you can say that not all humans are like that." Ryan's voice held such gentle reassurance that it created in her the longing to embrace him in a hug. "…Thank you…you're the second to show me just that." Melia whispered, looking deep into his sparkling eyes. A small but broken smile slowly formed across her lips.

As Simon stood there watching this merely a couple feet away, his mind traced back to one teenage girl in particular who had come onto his show at the time only to subject herself to receive nothing but torment. She was dressed in black, and something hidden beneath her eyes gave the impression to those who met her that there was more to her appearance then what let on.

He remembered the look of sheer calamity that overcame her once hopeful expression, when the audition had ended and it was time for the judges to dish out either positive or negative feedback, and unfortunately, for the contestants, it was hardly ever anything other then brutal honesty. (Except for Paula who took pity on the youthful generations damaged dreams) So it should have came as no surprise when Simon looked her in the eye and told her she was 'absolutely horrible'

Nevertheless, in that moment everything she had so desperately longed for, her dream of growing into an experienced singer and then someday created her own record, was more then just thrown out the window by the vary hands of Simon Cowell. Paula, who had been sitting in her usual seat next to him for the passed 4 hours, new this the moment the words left her co-workers mouth and the girl ran out of the room unable to control the flood of tears that ran freely from her shattered heart. She had never let him forget the amount of destruction he had inflicted upon the fragile girls heart, remembering once upon a time when she stood in the vary same shoes of the girl who they learned when it was announced on the news, that she was sent to mental rehab, diagnosed with suicidal depression...

The fatal day had haunted him ever since.

The familiar voice of a young teenager's panicked shrills was the only thing effective enough to force him back into reality.

"Hurry! He's getting worse!"

* * *

Melia sat with her matted jet-black curls draped over one side of her face to serve as a façade away from a world she would have vary much like to pretend didn't exist. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she let her gaze wander outside the window of Simon's, had to be million dollar, private jet. She had learned from Ryan over three hours ago, that he had insisted on taking it after egoistically complaining that anything else would attract mobs of crazed fans just dieing for an autograph. 

She sighed. The only thing haunting her mind now was the thought of the ASPCA (A.K.A. animal rights agency) flying Simba as well as the rest of the injured pride, over in a separate plane to transport them to a place that would do everything in its power that would help, refused to leave her alone. Were they really telling the truth? And what would happen if the pride doesn't recover?

The stress of it all was beginning to give her a headache. She leaned quietly against the cold window-side in hopes of clearing her mind a bit.

"Ya know…whenever I have a headache it helps to look out the window at the clouds. Imagine you're a million miles away…clutching the thing you want the most." the calm voice of Ryan cooed beside her. He smiled, his usual humor showing itself again. "At least that's how I get through….either that or picture Cowell in pink underwear." He snickered earning himself a glare from Simon, who had been puffing away his third cigarette in the seat beside him.

However, the simple gesture seemed to bring a small grin to the girl's worn face. "Yeah…well…that's something I never wanted to imagine."

"Oh no! See what you made me do Cowell? Now the pore girl's gonna get nightmare's!! I think even _I_ might get nightmares after picturing something as scary as _that_!" laughed Ryan, despite the un-amused glare still plastered across his co-worker's face. He gave Melia's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I guess you'll just have to sleep with the light on tonight huh?"

Melia couldn't help but laugh, until it soon broke off into a quit yawn. With her head rested peacefully against Ryan's shoulder she finally gave into the drowsy burden of sleep weighing heavily upon her eyelids….and as she plunged farther and farther into a realm far away from the struggles of reality she began to dream of her new life living in La and what it might be like.

Her mind carried her to faraway places dazzling with the most stunning scenery she could ever imagine…although even as she was asleep, deep down in the vary pit of her stomach, a sickening feeling told her that it was merely only another meaningless dream never to come true… Her eyes fluttered open though she chose to keep her face hidden in the fabric of Ryan's shirt.

A stinging pain seemed to pierce through Melia's heart and she strained not to release a whimper…. It wasn't a physical pain, but something inside told her that all this was only temporary. What would happen when they actually did arrive in California? She new neither Simon nor Ryan would have the desire to adopt a newly 13 year old girl, inviting her to stay in their house until the day, she turned 18 and could care for herself… no. That is just not how it works in real life… someone had already informed her that the ASPCA were going to send Simba and the rest to Tiger Heaven. Which would be a place where they would be safe to recover for the rest of their lives without ever having to worry about another hunter ever again, but would she ever see them again? What would happen to her then? Would the police send her to Foster care?

Melia shook her head in an attempt to calm her nerves only to catch a slight glimpse of Simon, whose gaze focused on something outside the window. He looked as if he were in deep thought and she decided it might be better to let him be for the time being. She sighed…if only she had the courage to ask what her heart longed for so badly… Closing her eyes, she tried once more to just forget the impossible…and as she fell into the land of dreams, once again…somehow the impossible did not seem so impossible anymore.

Once he was sure she was fast asleep, Simon leaned over to catch a glance of the sleeping beauty embracing what relief she could of the agonizing trauma she had undergone in the past few days. His mind began to drift into another world and for the briefest of moments, the image of a young girl still but only a kid herself, running to greet him at the door of his gorgeous Hollywood mansion. He sighed as the fantasy disappeared when his head hit the cold metal of the windowsill. "Ow!" He cried, the noise being only enough to stir the sleeping Ryan Seacrest who's head rested gently against Melia's who, this time, was not at all disturbed from her sleep.

"To bad that would never happen…"

Leaning the seat back, he finally settled down into a comfortable position and decided it was his turn to catch up on rest.

But sometimes life as a way of bringing even the most opposite of fire and water together to create something that will produce something even more beautiful then a pride of wild lion's….

And suddenly you begin to see the impossible begin to unfold before you're vary own eyes… And suddenly what once felt so far away feels so close you can almost touch it. First, it starts with reaching for it. It may not be as far away as you think….

Everyone, I'm Melia and this is my story. What happens to me after this, well I guess you'll just have to wait around for the sequel, either that or decide for yourself. 

**sorry guy's but I don't plan on continuing this story because (atleast right now) I want to leave the ending a mystery for all of you to decide.**

**Although as the ending states, I am thinking about maybe writing a sequel….what do you guy's think? **


End file.
